


A Fallen's Grasp

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [HARRY/SEVERUS] Dark!Creature!Harry comes into his Fallen Vampire inheritance on his sixteenth birthday. He must make his choice, siding with a manipulative old man who lies to him, or with the Dark Lord who is closer to him than he thought. The ride's not easy for Harry.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

The clock struck midnight, and a horde of owls flew through the open window at number four Privet Drive, landing beside the groaning dark haired man on the bed. 

Harry’s hands clutched at his jaw, his abdomen, his shoulders, his back…he couldn’t hold everything at once, and it wasn’t helping either way. He was in the most pain he’d ever been in before, all of his bones felt like they were breaking, rearranging, and then mending themselves.

That is exactly what was happening, but Harry was in to much pain to notice his physical chances, nor the heavier thrum of his magic in his veins, pumping through his very body. 

The transformations finished finally, with an uncontrolled burst of magic, exploding from his skin, lighting up the whole room with a sparkly golden color.

Harry stumbled off his bed, startling the owls, before stumbling to a mirror as tall as him. His expression was gob smacked, the change in his body unexpected and rather startling.

He was broader, more muscular, though he was still a skinny person, though his height remained the ever stubborn short appearance. His hair no longer stuck up in the back, it lengthened to resting just below his shoulders, in wavy curls. Harry noticed with glee that his vision was perfectly clear without his glasses, and his eye color had intensified - if that’s possible - and were sparkling, an even more striking green color now. 

Harry was wary of the changes, but decided to let it go until he could look into it, and being at the Dursley’s was not going to help him figure out this change.

A sharp hoot from one of the owls brought him back to his senses. He opened his presents, cards, and birthday cakes happily, until the only owl left in the room with him was Hedwig, who was pleased with herself for delivering Sirius’ gift, and she happily ate in her cage.

In the way of gifts he’d received a beautiful onyx pensieve from Sirius, a book on all magical creatures from Hermione (which weighed more than him), a book on disguising yourself efficiently from Remus, a full kit of pranks from the twins, a dragon tooth on a string of leather from Charlie, a guide to curse breaking from Bill, sweets from Ron, and beset all the most Beautiful snake he’d ever seen from Hagrid.

**::Hello, my friend. I am Harry. Do you have a name yet? You’re quite beautiful.::** Harry hissed.

The snake was black with red and yellow markings. 

**::You speak my language, Young Master? I have no name as of yet, you are to name me.::** The female snake hissed back.

**::Aura, maybe? Assuming your female of course.::** Harry guessed. 

**::Yes, I like that. And yes, I am female.::**

**::You must promise not to bite anyone, unless told to, Aura, if I am to keep you.::** He reached into the fully equipped tank she was sent in, stroking Aura’s silky smooth head.

**::I am poisonous, Young Master, but I will not harm anyone. I must rest now, it’s been quite a journey with those atrocious birds.::** She hissed.

**::Sleep, pet.::** He replied, resting on his bed, deciding spur-of-the-moment that he would finally leave the Dursley’s tomorrow and get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He was only sixteen, not yet legal, but he couldn’t resist the sweet temptation…

_‘Tomorrow,’_ He decided before falling into a slumber.

* * *

** Ok guys, just so you know, the warnings apply to the story in general, not a certain chapter! Just thought I'd clear that up! Also, Aura's name means 'wind.'  
**


	2. Albus Dumbledore and Tracking Charms

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

Harry was up early the next morning, packing everything into his trunk the muggle way - technically he wasn’t supposed to do magic in the summer until next year - and telling his relatives he was gone for good, as they quivered with pleasure and excitement. His morning also consisted of a ride on the Knight Bus which made Hedwig hoot unhappily and Aura hiss annoyingly.

“Can I get a room please, Tom?” Harry smiled at him. “Of course, Mr…?” Tom asked in question. “Harry Potter,” Harry answered, thinking his new appearance could be a great disguise. “Mr. Potter! My! You’ve changed! Here, follow me,” Tom offered, leading Harry up the stairs after helping with the younger man’s trunk. “Thanks, Tom.” Harry took the key from the man before taking his stuff inside the room.

**::Aura, I have things I must do. Would you like to stay here of accompany me?::** He asked the snake.

**::I am coming, Master.::** She hissed, wrapping herself across his neck, contented with her head in the crook of his neck.

**::Comfy?::** He teased.

**::Very.::** She replied happily.

He entered Diagon Alley after a graying couple. His first stop: Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

 

“Fred! George!” He greeted the twins with a smile. “Harry!” they exclaimed, clapping him on the back enthusiastically. “Whatcha need, Harry?” Fred - or was it George? - asked. “Actually I was wondering if one of you would mind coming down to Gringott’s with me, I need someone of age to open my vault.” Harry asked hopefully. “ME!” George exclaimed happily, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him in the direction of the wizarding bank.

Griphook took both of them to Harry’s vault so he could get some money, also managing to talk Harry into buying an ever-filling bag before they left.

“Why aren’t you at the Dursleys?” George asked curiously. “It was time to go,” Harry said briskly, and thankfully George dropped it. “This is my stop. Thanks a bunch, George.” Harry said, stopping in front of Ollivanders. “Anytime!” Harry called, leaving.

“Mr.Potter, Holly, eleven inches, rather supple, with a pheonix tail feather core, of course.” Mr. Ollivander said as soon as Harry walked in the room.

“Hello. I need to ask you about taking ministry tracking charms and such off my wand.” Harry told him, finally figuring out how the ministry detected underage magic.

“Ah, but Mr. Potter, surely you realize that is illegal.” Ollivander raised an eyebrow at the young man in his shop. “Ah, but surely you realize exactly why I need this.” Harry raised an eyebrow in return. “Which is exactly why I’m doing this, now come into the back, no one can see this.” Ollivander said, gesturing to a door behind him.

 

Ollivander flipped the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ before following Harry through the door into a semi-dusty room with mismatched paisley furniture. “Sit, sit, and let me see your wand, boy.” Ollivander ushered, sitting himself on one of the leather armchairs. Harry sat on the musky loveseat, handing his wand over.

“This wand has served you well, has it not?” Ollivander asked, fingertips running along the wood. “Yes,” Harry answered uncomfortably, wondering where the conversation was going.

“This wand indicates that you are too powerful for it, but if that was true, you would not be able to wield such magnificent results from it.” Ollivander said curiously. “But…how can that be possible?” Harry asked, brow furrowed. 

“I think…yes, I’m pretty sure there’s a spell on you to retain a large portion of your magic, making it impossible for you to use unless the countercharm is produced.” Ollivander replied. “And….can you do this counter charm? Please?” Harry asked. “Yes, I can in fact. It is an old magic, long forgotten. Whoever has done this knows a lot, but when producing the countercharm it will show me the caster’s magical signature.” Ollivander reached into his pocked for his own wand, sitting Harry’s down on the small coffee table.

He pointed his wand at Harry with a flourish, closed his eyes, and began muttering the incantation under his breath so Harry couldn’t hear. 

Harry felt like all of his blood was rushing to the surface of his skin before bursting tantalizingly. “Oh,” Harry sighed lightly.

“My, my, Mr. Potter. I have never seen someone so powerful before.” Ollivander blinked dazedly. “That was a rush,” Harry smiled stupidly. “Well, I now know who cast the charm on you, though I am quite confused.” Ollivander sighed unhappily.

“Who was it, Mr. Ollivander?” Harry asked.

“Albus Dumbledore.”


	3. The Onyx Wand

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“Professor Dumbledore? Why would Professor Dumbledore do that?” Harry asked wide-eyed. 

“I do not know, but it is definantly something that needs looking into,” He continued, “But right now you need a new wand, you may keep this one as a back-up but it wont give you such powerful results. Come,” Ollivander stood, handing Harry back the holly wand, which he quickly pocketed, unhappy about the sense of wrong in it. The wand now felt like all the other ones felt when he first bought it. It felt empty, powerless, and wrong. 

Harry followed Ollivander into his workroom, shaking the thoughts from his head. The room was cluttered but not dusty like the last room. There were odd instruments, half-finished wands, and other materials lying about.

“Hmm, I wonder… I’ve been working on a different kind of wand, but I had never dreamed of someone powerful enough to possess it. Yes, it might just work for you. Come, let us try.” He led Harry to a locked wooden box. He unlocked it with a murmured password, before he told Harry to reach his hand inside.

Harry did so, pulling out to halves of a wand, that was cool to the touch. It was black, like a stone, with white veins running through it. “Onyx,” Harry breathed, awed.

Not just anyone possessed such a wand, hardly anyone was powerful enough to even touch it when it was fully completed, let alone use it. Rumors said Merlin had an onyx wand with a dragon tooth lodged inside. 

Harry followed Ollivander over to a tall wooden store cupboard, still holding the two halves in his hand carefully. Ollivander unlocked the cupboard, throwing the doors wide open. “Mr. Potter, raise your wand arm and run your hand over the materials. Do not touch anything unless it feels completely right, and do not let go of the wand halves,” Ollivander instructed.

Harry did as the man told him, stopping over only three cores. “Dragon scales, basilisk venom, and pheonix tears, such an odd combination. Very well.” He ushered Harry into a straight-backed chair. 

“Now, Harry, this has everything to do with what feels right to you, not what is normal, nor common. You must trust yourself, this is the part that makes the wand,” Ollivander ordered, motioning for Harry to start excitedly. 

Harry took the dragon hide gloves from Ollivander before opening the vial of glittery dragon scales. He lathered them along the cut out core in the wand, spreading them with his gloved fingers. The basilisk venom followed after, carefully spread along the scales. He reached out to take the pheonix tears, but they no longer felt right to his touch.

“Fawkes?” Harry called out, feeling foolish. A moment or so later, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. He took one look at Harry, and the unfinished wand, before bowing his head and crying over the scales and venom. He trilled happily at Harry before leaving in another burst of flame.

Harry looked down at the wand, but it still felt unfinished. He felt like he knew what it needed, but he’d never heard of it, not even in a myth, but he was willing to follow his gut instinct - if only because Ollivander told him to. He conjured a dagger, ignoring Ollivander’s curious glance. He cut the ball of his hand, spilling his blood in the wand. 

Harry looked up at Ollivander, the wand was ready to be finished. “Close your eyes, and go to a calm place. Now, picture the wand complete, and serving you in every way you’ll ever need. You need nothing but the wand, nothing…” He murmured.

Harry did as was told, but was still shocked to find it worked and the wand was cool against his fingers, it was whole. It fit him even better than the old one did.

“May I?” Ollivander held out his hand for the wand. Harry didn’t want to let go of it, but he reluctantly handed it to the older man anyway. Ollivander took it, looking at it closely. “My, my, Mr. Potter. Onyx, Eleven and a half inches, the core holding dragon scales, basilisk venom, pheonix tears, and…Fallen Vampire blood,” Ollivander murmured.

“V-vampire blood? I can’t be a vampire!” Harry said worriedly. “Well, it appears you are, Mr. Potter. Your questions, I cannot answer, I know not much of them. Of the small amount I do know of them, they are not all evil, and not all kill. If you really want some answers though, I know for a fact that Severus Snape knows a lot of them, he used to actually be quite interested when he attended Hogwarts, I heard. Some of his family were Vampires, I think. Yes, I’d say asking him would be best.” 

Harry paid the man a handsome sum for the wand, before leaving, planning to visit Snape later for answers.

 

Harry petted Aura absently as he wandered around Muggle London, he’d left Diagon Alley after buying a leather holster for his forearm, to hold his onyx wand.

He wandered into Muggle London and stopped at a store for clothing, which included some leather jeans and chains that were just _calling_ him. 

Harry stopped at a small, neon-lighted store. The sign stated they did tattoos as well as peircings and dyed hair. He walked in cautiously and a large man covered in tattoos approached him. “Can I help ya, Kid?” He asked, raising one bushy eyebrow. “Erm, yeah…I was thinking maybe getting a tattoo of a snake? I wanted to get my ear pierced, and maybe my hair done.” Harry said, hoping he didn’t ask for ID.

“You legal kid?” The man asked. “Yeah, my birthday was yesterday.” Harry lied. The man narrowed his eyes sizing Harry up. “Fine, kid. I’ll do yer ear and then draw yer tattoo up while Christie does yer hair,” He said gruffly, leading Harry in the back to a small room with a leather chair in the middle. 

“Left or right?” He asked. “Oh, uh, right.” Harry replied. “Pick one,” He gestured behind him towards a glass case of charms and diamonds. “The fang,” Harry said, pointing to a tiny fang. The man stuck the needle through his ear quickly, then shoved the charm through, and surprisingly it didn’t hurt. 

The man led him over to a girl with candy pink and baby blue hair. “Hi! I’m Christie!” She popped her gum. “Harry,” He smiled. “You know what you want, right?” She asked. “Yeah, I was hoping for red and white streaks.” He said, choosing the colors quickly. “Wicked. I’m gonna put the bleach in your hair first, kay?” She said before pulling on her gloves.

A couple of hours later and Harry walked out of the shop with blood red and white streaked hair, a pierced ear, and his snake tattoo on his lower back. He’d dressed in his black leather pants and a sleeveless black tshirt with a red rose on it, Aura had moved to curl around his right wrist like a bracelet. 

He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off his bags and collect his invisibility cloak and map. He didn’t really feel like explaining to the teachers about these changes before he actually understood them himself.

“Hogwarts Infirmary,” He called out into the fire, guessing Snape’s floo would be private. He pulled on the cloak before stepping into the fire.

In the Hospital Wing he stumbled out of the fire clumsily before pulling out the map. He was wearing his cloak, but didn’t quite feel like accidentally walking into someone.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” He murmured. He saw that all the teachers were at dinner, so he could just surprise Snape in his rooms. As he headed down to the dungeons he was quite glad that Dumbledore forced all teachers to eat in the Great Hall together during the summer. 

To be honest, Harry was wary of the headmaster. What decent man would put a lock on a child’s magic and expect him to defeat Voldemort? Or to send him back to abusive relatives when Hogwarts - or even Grimmauld Place - held just as much protection as the Dursley’s house provided. 

Harry stopped at the door to Snape’s private rooms. Once he’d confirmed that he was alone he cleared the map and threw off his cloak before looking back at the door.

“Warded.” He murmured. He lifted his right hand and placed it flat against the door. _‘Come on, I mean no harm, I just really need to speak to Snape,’_ he thought, surprised as he felt the wards fall to let him pass.

He let himself inside and sat on the black couch, knowing Snape would feel his wards fail momentarily and come to investigate.

* * *

** I tried to make this a little longer for you guys!  
**


	4. Issues

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Severus Snape called out, barely minutes after Harry had let himself in. 

Severus had been in the middle of finishing a delightful stew and ignoring Professor Sprouts desperate attempts to start a conversation with him. He had definantly not expected to feel his wards fail momentarily. With a quick, “If you’ll excuse me,” to the headmaster he had headed to his rooms to see who the hell was sneaking into his rooms, and somehow managed to get by his wards. No, this was not going to be a good day for whoever had managed to get in his rooms.

“It is only me, Professor, no need to raise your wand,” Harry said strangely calm. Snape was indeed holding his wand out cautiously.

“Potter!” Snape spat, “Why are you in my rooms? How did you get past the wards?! “ He seethed. “I will tell you why I am here if you calm yourself, please. As for how, I merely thought I was not here to harm you, just to simply speak with you.” Harry answered, gesturing to the seat beside him. Snape ignored the gestures. “Fine. What is it?” He bit out. He lowered his wand, though kept it firmly in his hand.

“Before I say…how did you know who I was? Surely you see the differences in appearance?” Harry asked curiously. “I’m not blind, Potter. And your eyes,” the older man answered uneasily. “Ah. Yes, well, apparently I did not acquire a new eye color on my sixteen birthday as well, apparently other aspects of my appearances needed to change more,” He mused grimly. 

“Where are you going with this, Potter?” Snape asked wearily. “Well, earlier today I visited Ollivander, and he mentioned that you used to study vampires during your school years.” Snape tensed at the mention of the years he spent as a student. “And you care why?” He growled unhappily. “Well,” Harry drawled, “Ollivander let slip that I’d come into my Fallen Vampire inheritance, apparently.” 

Snape raised his eyebrows disbelievingly before raising his wand to his hand, slicing it open deeply, and then thrusting it into Harry’s face.

Harry groaned painfully as he felt his gum’s split, sprouting long canine teeth, and his back felt like the bones were being broken in half. Large, feathery black wings with white and crimson streaks throughout it split from his shoulder blades, spraying the room in blood. 

He felt like he was drowning in his new senses. He could see to far away, and he could hear the far away chirping of the birds out by the lake, as if they were right beside him, and the smell… He could spell spice, and grass from outside. He could smell the potions ingredients in the student cupboard, and god, he could smell _blood._ It smelt like a strong, deliriously magnificent metallic aroma…so strong, so perfect. With a groan Harry launched himself at Severus’ hand.

Snape quickly jumped out of the way, healing the cut, watching as Harry landed on the floor with a thump.

“Potter! Concentrate! Think! Think about your human form! Picture it! Forget about the wings and the teeth and the senses!” He barked. Harry did as the man ordered, and with a light groan from him, the wings, teeth, and new senses retreated.

“Believe me now?” he asked weakly as he got off the floor and cast a quick cleaning charm on the room before fixing his shredded shirt and slipped it on. He hissed to Aura reassuringly, who was rather started, but remained on his wrist protectively.

“Have you not fed yet? Or transformed?” Snape asked, sitting beside Harry on the couch tiredly. “No, I only found out what I am a few hours ago,” Harry replied, rubbing his eyes, the transformation having taken a lot out of him. “Fuck, that hurt,” He groaned, feeling his sore muscles. 

Snape snorted, “The first transformation always does. It wont hurt again, or leave you feeling tired. You need to feed twice though, before I can tell you the rest of things you need to know. Until you’ve had your first two feedings you’ll change when you see, or smell, blood. You wont be able to control attacking, and you might accidentally kill someone. You’ll die if you do not feed at the most a couple of days after you come into your inheritance.” Snape told him.

“I couldn’t kill anyone!” Harry gasped. “You don’t need to, Potter. You only need a certain amount. When you feed you’ll automatically know when to stop. The people whom you are feeding from wont be hurt…It’s actually rather erotic.” Snape coughed.

“Erotic?” Harry squeaked. “Yes, Mr. Potter, erotic. And, no matter what your sexual preference the first two people you feed from must be of the opposite gender. Gender, race, muggle, or wizard does not matter except for the first feeding. You must feed from magical people of the opposite gender the first two times. It is very important, if you feed off of another male either times you will have a hormonal imbalance. If you feed from a muggle first or second, they’ll consume all your magic, making you a muggle, and them magic. Best choose people you trust as well. When I say it is erotic, I mean that both them and you will…orgasm when you feed from them,” Snape explained a little bit uneasily.

“Oh my god. Two girls?!” Harry said, wide-eyed. “Yes, and it would be better if they were willing, and you did it one after the other.” Snape replied.

“Oh dear god. Who the bloody hell am I supposed to feed from?” He groaned. “Explain this to your friends. I’m sure Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger will willingly let you feed from them.” Snape said, feeling like he was talking to a toddler.

“Well…maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. But I can’t explain it to them at the Burrow! Everyone will hear!” Harry groaned. “Bring them here, I’ll help you explain, I‘ll open the floo so you‘ll be able to get through.” He replied. “Professor?” Harry looked the older man in the eyes. “Would you stay while I do the feeding? In case might not stop? Please?” He asked. 

Snape had no idea why, but he replied with a yes. And so, Harry was flooing to the Burrow to get his friends. Oh, yes, this was going to be a terrible end to the day, indeed.

* * *

** And so, I am feeling a little evil. Sue me :]  
**


	5. A Need to Know Basis

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“Harry! What are you doing here?!” Hermione swept Harry into a hug as soon as he stumbled out of the fireplace. “Hey, ‘Mione. I just need to talk to everyone in a private place. You think you can get Ron and Ginny and meet me back down here? I’ll get Fred and George from the shop and bring ‘em back here.” Harry said, dusting off the suit. 

“Of course, Harry. And, oh my god! Look at you!” She squealed, hugging him again. _‘Trust Hermione to just notice the new look,’_ he thought. “Thanks, Hermione,” He grinned. He took a step towards the fireplace only to be stopped by her hand on his arm. “Harry, you’re alright, right?” She worried. “Yeah, ‘Mione. I just need to talk, kay? Don’t make a big deal out of it.” He shrugged her hand off his arm. They heard a loud laugh and a bang coming from the kitchen, and they eyed it warily. “I don’t think you have to worry about getting them from the shop, Harry. More than likely, they’re in the kitchen right now.” Hermione said, leading him to the kitchen.

“Harry! Mate, what’re you doing here?” Ron called upon seeing him. “Hey Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Voldemort,” Harry replied easily. “WHAT?!” exclaimed all of them, spinning around in search for the snake-like wizard. “Not funny, Harry!” yelled Ron, as Harry laughed at the look on their faces.

“Definantly was. Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you all about something. Mind you, it’d have to remain a secret. It’s pretty big, nothing to worry about though, I’d just like you guys to know, yeah?” He said to them.

“’Course mate,” Fred said, and everyone nodded. “Well, the thing is, we can’t talk about it here. We’re going to talk in Professor Snape’s rooms - DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK - he offered to help me explain, and there are a lot of things I don’t know about this, and he’s willing to help. Just, trust me, okay?” He said, having to yell at their ‘are you fucking kidding me’ looks. 

“Sorry,” They muttered under their breath. “It’s okay, just come on, lets get this over with,” he mumbled, dejected. 

Harry led them to the fire place and they all took their turns calling out ‘Professor Snape’s Quarters’, Harry going last. 

Harry stumbled in the room, cursing about fireplaces and retook his old seat next to the Professor. “I think it best if they hear it from you first,” Snape said calmly, though he eyed each of them. “Can I start from the beginning? It’d be easier.” Harry asked. “Be my guest, I have yet to hear everything, as well,” He invited.

“Well, after George took me to Gringotts to get some money I headed over to Ollivanders to ask him to take the ministry tracking charms off my wand. When he was looking it over he said the wand somehow indicated I was too powerful for it. Apparently someone put a dark spell on me to make most of my magic unable for me to use. He did the countercharm, and then said the magical signature was Albus Dumbledore’s. He didn’t lie, I could feel the magic, and it was Dumbledore’s,” Harry ignored the simultaneous gasps, “he showed me the new wand he was creating, it was onyx,” he lovingly took out the wand, also ignoring the wide eyes, “he let me make it. There’s dragon scales, basilisk venom, pheonix tears, and Fallen Vampire blood inside of this wand. He was looking it over when he discovered I was a Fallen Vampire. He also told me to come see Professor Snape, that he knew a lot about vampires…and well, then I went and got my ear done, and my hair, and my tattoo.” he blushes at the ending.

“COOL! I WANNA SEE!” the twins yelled out. Harry laughed, spun around, and lifted his shirt, showing everyone the snake tattoo. “Wicked,” the twins murmured.

“Anyway,” Snape glared at the twins, “shall I tell you miscreants more about Vampires?” “Yes!” Hermione said with wide eyes.

“Very well. Vampires came before man, and there were three groups. Common Vampires, which were not all that special, and the elite, Pure Vampires and Fallen Vampires. The Pure Vampires formed a council, who watched over all Vampires. Their urges were to protect and defend. No one has seen a Pure Vampire in many millennia, if they want to be seen, they come. Long ago, a Common attacked a Pure, thinking himself to be to good to need help; he was a new vampire. The pure Vampire killed the man out of defense. The Pure have not helped a Common since then. You see, The Pure were born into the world first, followed by The Fallens, and then The Commons. The Fallen were just as rare and special and talented as The Pure, but they were different. They were strong beyond compare, smart of mind, strong of heart, but they had a darker existence than The Pure. The Fallen have dealt with far more tragic things than anyone would believe. They were very special people forced through horrible things, rape, abuse, lies, treachery, anything and everything you can imagine. Though they did not break easily. The Pure have always been very compelled to look after The Fallen, and would probably kill you lest you hurt one. The Pure and The Fallen are not evil creatures. They do not kill nor hurt people unless attacked, and are very brave and powerful beyond compare. It is a side-effect of being a Pure or Fallen, that you shall be beautiful and slightly androgynous” Snape finished.

Ron, Fred, and George were wide-eyed, ashen, and shaking, they had heard tales of what Fallens have been through, and how magnificent they were. Ginny and Hermione were sobbing uncontrollably.

“H-harry? You’ve been through all of that?” Hermione sobbed. “Yes. And no, I’m not ready to talk about it, nor shall I be ready anytime soon.” Hermione and Ginny rubbed at their eyes, wiping away tears. “Professor? Can you tell us some more? Things that we might need to know?” Hermione asked.

“Of course. Well, a vampire always finds its mate at most a year after their Inheritance, or Changing if they were bitten by a vampire. Common’s are the only vampire’s who decide to change you for selfish reasons. A Pure or a Fallen cannot change you unless you are dying and there is no other way, or for the greater good. Their minds wont let them work around any other way, without them dying from guilt. Anyway, about the mate - a vampire can be around its mate for awhile before it finally registers in their brain that that’s who their mate is. It’s a gut instinct, and they’ll naturally get the feeling to kiss that person, and it’s not something they can deny. When they do kiss that person, they’ll be sure if it’s their mate or not, depending on The Feeling. The Feeling is a feeling they get when they kiss the person if it’s their mate. You can’t explain it, so it’s simply referred to as The Feeling. The vampire will also become very protective of the mate, and will probably kill you if you harm them. Sexual preference does not matter in the mating aspect. The Vampire-Mate bond becomes very strong once consummated. If strong enough they’ll be able to telepathically communicate. Shall I also tell you about feeding and such?” Snape summoned an house-elf for sandwiches and pumpkin juice, and for once Hermione didn’t complain - she just took a sandwich.

“Yes, please.” She said between bites of ham and cheese.

“The first two feedings are very important. It must be done with a magical person of the opposite gender, lest they lose their magical ability or have a hormonal imbalance. Both must occur at the most a couple of days after the Inheritance or the Changing, or the new vampire will die. The vampire will grow stronger if the people are willing and it is done about ten minutes in between feeding, one after the other. It does not hurt at all - it is rather erotic and I guarantee you both parties will orgasm,” Snape ignored the boys’ snickering, “after the first two feedings the vampire can go two weeks at a time until feeding again, and only need to feed once. The time the vampire can go without feeding depends on how old the vampire is. At the most, no longer than a month. If the vampire does not feed in a couple of days after the Inheritance or Changing…It will transform at the sight or smell of blood, and will not be able to restrain attacking. Potter nearly mauled me when he got here.” Snape smirked.

“You were the idiot that split his hand in half, Professor.” Harry laughed. “Yes, but I had to see if you were lying or not, Mr. Potter.” Snape replied. “Would you call me Harry already?” Harry complained. “Fine Po-Harry. You may call me Severus _in private._ “ “Thank you.” 

Everyone blinked at the conversation they never thought they’d witness.

“Harry, I’ll do it.” Hermione said seriously. “And me!” Ginny chirped. “Are you serious guys? You don’t have to, you know.” Harry said, warily. “Harry, you need two girls, and we’re your friends. There’s no one else we’d rather have you dry hump and bite than us.” Ginny teased. “Shut up,” He mumbled.

Severus hid his smile. “I will be over-seeing the Feeding, as Harry said he’d feel more comfortable, though he will know when to stop, and his Fallen blood will kick in and stop him. Any objections?” Snape glanced at them all.

“Can we stay, too, Harry? So we can say we’ve seen a Feeding before? Please?” Fred asked. “Yeah, Harry, please!” Ron joined in. “Fine,” Harry sighed. 

“Miss Granger?” Severus said clearly. “Just call us by our names,” Hermione said easily. “Fine. You may all call me by my name in private as well. Would you like to be first, Hermione?” Severus asked. “Sure.” she replied, just as easily. “Okay, everyone into the bedroom.” Severus said, ushering everyone.

* * *

** Try to remember all the information! it is quite a lot, haha! **

****

** **


	6. The Feeding

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

Severus sat in a large armchair by the bed, before conjuring up similar chairs for Ron, Ginny, and the twins. 

“Harry, you have to change to your vampire side, before you feed. Just sit on the bed, and Hermione, straddle him. That’s it, just like that,” Severus coached. Hermione awkwardly did as Severus said, never in a million years did she think she would be straddling her best friend on a bed, waiting to be bitten.

“Harry, open yourself up. You have nothing to hide. Now, watch Hermione’s pulse point in her neck, do you see it? Can you feel the blood rushing beneath the skin?” Severus urged. Harry would need a little time to get used to the transformation before he could do it automatically.

Harry’s teeth came in again, along with his senses and wings. “Woah!” Were the muttered responses, which he could hear like they were screaming it at the top of their lungs. He gave them a grin, flashing his teeth, ignoring their shudders. 

“Harry, bite her,” Severus said softly.

Harry growled deep in his throat. He could see the blood rushing at the junction of her neck. He could feel the soft thudding against his cold fingertips. He could feel the _warmth,_ and it was beautiful.

He brought his face down to Hermione’s shaking form, licking the skin he planned to bite, to numb the sensation for her, so she was not in any pain. He figured it was natural instinct coming into play, Severus hadn’t told him about that part.

He was surprised he could still think somewhat clearly, knowing he was about to have those first feedings, and he would be _full._

His teeth slid into Hermione’s neck gently, and the warm blood came rushing to meet him. He lapped at it gently, taking it into his mouth, and swallowing it at his leisure. 

Harry could feel his body responding to Hermione, or more so - the sense of her. He was not romantically, or sexually interested in her. But the warm metallic blood, the hard grip she held on his shoulders, the soft body pressed against him, it was all to much, and he unconsciously bucked and rubbed against her, while she made little mewing noises in her throat, and light groans.

Harry knew exactly when he’d taken enough from her, not to harm her, and though he loved her warm blood and wanted more of it, he pulled his teeth out of her gently, lapping his tongue lightly against the two puncture marks.

When he pulled back from Hermione he was uncomfortably aware of his sticky leather pants, and the wide-eyed open-mouthed stares directed at them. Hermione blushed a bright red, still panting from the experience. “Uhm, Hermione? Cleaning charm?” Harry muttered to her, unable to move, as she still held her grip on his shoulders. “Oh yeah,” she muttered back. A swish of her wand and he was warm, semi-full, clean, and there was a panting girl on his lap. “Uhm, ‘Mione? Up?” He whispered to her. “Oh, Oh!” she scrambled off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“If anyone needs the bathroom its right across the hall,” Severus drawled, “I will be in my office, I have something that needs attending to. I’ll be back in ten minutes for the next Feeding.” 

Yes, the man did have something that needs attending, right away, and considering the look on the little miscreants faces the bathroom would be full. So, Severus disappeared to his office, for a little quality time with his left hand…and his right one, too. But no one needed to know that.

* * *

** {{{{GINNY’S P.O.V.}}}} **

I was laughing at the boys when all three of them made a mad dash to the bathroom, and I vaguely wondered who won. Maybe they were desperate enough to go in there at the same time. That would be rather funny. 

I might be a hypocrite, though, considering I would probably want in there as well, if not for the fact Harry would be feeding from me in ten minutes or so.

He’s lounging on the bed now, and I must say he’s changed quite a lot since the second year boy I was obsessed with, but he’s just as gorgeous, if not even more so. 

Over the years I’ve come to look at Harry as more of a person, instead of a god put on a pedestal. He is more like my brother now, even if I _do_ think he is gorgeous brother. 

I wonder who Harry will mate with, and if I know them. I wonder if they are male or female, though it really doesn’t matter. I hope they are worthy of him. Harry deserves the best, and I will hurt his mate if they hurt him - even if it does get me killed.

“Gin? What are you thinking about? Your doing that weird eyebrow thing again.” Harry laughs. “I’m thinking about how much you’ve changed. You’re not the same person that was running after that damn basilisk, years ago. I like who you are now, even more, Brother.” I smile at him. We have a thing about calling each other brother and sister, and it confuses strangers to no end. “Thank god,” He laughs.

I know more about Harry than anyone else in this world, as he knows the same about me. It’s not like the bond I had with Tom Riddle over the diary, it is even stronger, because Harry can comfort me, and I can do the same in return. I know Harry has changed quite a lot. He no longer follows blindly, and he sees that there is no good or evil, only power. When I say that I sound like Voldemort. But think about it, really. To be light, like Dumbledore - please Fates, shoot him down - you have to have power, or there would be no light, no one would follow him. The same goes for the dark. Harry does have quite a lot of ‘dark’ in him now, but that is only because he has grown up, and mastered spells none of us could dream of. I train with him often. I guess that is why we are so close. I understand the darkness in him, and why he is forced to hide it from the light, and he understands it in me, and being in a purely light family.

 

The guys came trickling in together with not a minute to spare. They were flushed, but happy looking. Hah, I knew they went into the bathroom together.

“Miss Weasley, take Miss Granger’s old position.” Severus instructed once he’d sat down…looking flushed. I so knew it. I did as he said, less awkwardly than Hermione did, after all it was only Harry. 

“Since you haven’t transformed back to your human form, you may begin,” Severus said calmly. “Bite me!” I grinned at Harry laughingly. 

Harry licked the skin at my neck, numbing it, I think. When his teeth pierced my skin I pretty much turned into a puddle of glue in his arms. I could feel when he started taking in blood, I could feel it sliding into his lips greedily, and I could feel every time he swallowed it gratefully. For once, it was forgotten that for all purposes, he was my brother. I felt like I was that little girl, who thought Harry was just the cutest thing. And I enjoyed it, though I wouldn’t change how it is now for anything.

The loss of blood so quickly left tickling feelings in my whole body, and I could feel the heat and wetness in my underwear as it rested against the lump in Harry’s leather pants. I met him thrust for thrust when the feeling became to much for both of us, and I came with him as he finished off the amount of blood he was taking. I did the cleaning charm myself, since I knew that Hogwarts was protected against the ministry tracking charms on underage magic. When the puncture marks faded I crawled off his lap, and I smiled at him when I was absolutely positive that the Feeding that took place, and any that might take place in the future, did not even scathe the brother/sister relationship we hold.

* * *

** See, i'm not so evil after all!! I didn't make all of you wait uber-long for the update! haha.  **

****

****

** **


	7. It Isn't Like You Believe

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

Harry remained at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a quite pleasurable really, and he explored Diagon Alley and Muggle London thoroughly. When he wasn’t exploring he spent time helping the twins at the shop, hanging out at the Burrow, and joining Severus often, to learn everything the man new about vampires. In addition to Severus’ knowledge Harry bought a few books on vampires at Flourish and Blott’s, but really Severus had more practical information.

Harry was on the way to Severus’ now, actually. But he didn’t plan on talking vampire with the man today. Today, he wanted to ask Severus about the dark side of the war. Severus didn’t know it yet, but Harry had figured out that Severus wasn’t quite so much on the light side as Dumbledore would like to think. No, Severus had not come right out and said so yet, but with a couple of inquisitive questions from Harry, and few well placed legilimens (he had become quite powerful in that and easily broke Severus’ shields, without the man knowing), Harry had figured the man out in that aspect.

Severus believed in both the light and dark ideals, but mainly - he was loyal to Harry above all others. Apparently, Severus had promised Harry’s mother that he would look after the boy, and he did not make promises lightly. He believed in the ideals of the dark mostly (which Harry hoped to understand after a talk with the man) except for the Kill-Potter-Or-I-Will-Hurt-You-CRUCIO! ones. Yes, Harry made the name up, but it was really quite true.

“Severus Snape’s Rooms,” Harry called into the fire, happy that he didn’t have to floo to the infirmary now that Severus had put him in his private floo system. 

“Harry,” the man said in greeting as Harry stumbled out of the fire and onto the couch beside the older man. “What do you want to learn about today?” The man questioned, offering Harry some tea which he now sipped on. “Actually, I wanted to ask you some questions, not really about vampires, though.” Harry replied. “You may do so,” Severus nodded.

“I know you’re a spy for Voldemort,” Harry ignored the man’s stiffening “But I also know you pretend to know nothing about the situation with me. I know that you pretend Dumbledore only pretends to trust you, therefore you know nothing. I also know you promised my mother to look after me, and to guide me in whatever my choices may be.” 

“How?” Severus asked through clenched teeth. “I cannot tell you that. I want to know some things about the dark, and I want you to answer them, if in return I swear a Wizard’s Oath to keep them to myself.” Harry told him. 

At the man’s nod, Harry stood on one knee, clasping the man’s hand in his. “I give you my word as a Wizard that anything you tell me about the dark I will speak of to no other unless you give me direct permission to do so.” Harry said, head bowed, though he held eye contact. “So mote it be,” Severus said softly, as ribbons of light entwined their hands before bursting, and disappearing.

“What is it you wish to know of?” Severus asked warily. “You know yourself that I am no longer Dumbledore’s pawn. I know that Voldemort tricks the wizarding world into believing he hates all muggles and muggle-borns, but it is not the truth. I cannot tell you how I know these things, but I do. What I wish to know is what is he really about, if not destroying muggles and muggle-borns?” Harry asked. Truthfully, only some of his information came from legilimens performed on Severus. He could also see into Voldemort’s mind, if he tried really hard, and so far Voldemort had yet to realize he was doing so. 

“It has never been about killing muggles or muggle-borns, Harry. Only those in the Dark Order know that, and trust me when I say Voldemort knows if there is a spy in his ranks. It is a Wizarding Oath. I am only able to tell you these things, because you have already said you are not Light, and sworn an Oath to not speak of this. 

“The Dark Lord does not care if you are a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, or Muggle-Born really. He just does not like muggles. Why everyone thinks he likes Pure-Blood’s best is because he insists their magic is pure, and it is. 

“When a magical being marries a muggle and has children, the child is a half-blood. As it goes through the generations the magic becomes weaker, because it is so tainted by muggles. If it continues…” Severus trailed off. “Magic will cease to exist,” Harry breathed wide-eyed.

“Yes, and that is the purpose of the Dark Order. In actuality, the purpose is to keep magic pure, to keep it strong, and not to break it off with having children with muggles. Truly, we do not hate muggles. You see people tortured in your visions, correct? The people who are being tortured are blood traitors. They have fought for the magic people marrying muggles, being to stupid to see they are ruining magic, and helping aid it to disappear completely. Or they may be muggles who know of our existence and threaten it, marry into it, or so forth. 

“The Dark Lord does not hate muggle-borns either. He actually thinks them quite fascinating. Because no-one knows how they got magic. The reason why you don’t see this in your visions is because once I had heard of your first vision, I told the Dark Lord. You only see him now pretending to believe something else. The Death Eaters are all aware of the visions, and why every so often he allows you to see these visions, and why he has to pretend during the encounters. The use of the word ‘mud blood’ was an easy way to get people to believe what the Dark Lord wanted them to believe. The Death Eaters and their children know that, so they continue to use it and pretend to be prejudiced against everyone but pure bloods, to help the Dark Lord.

“Also you’re technically a pure blood, Harry. Since your mother was muggle-born and Potter, a pure blood, fathered you, that makes you a pure blood as well. You being a vampire doesn’t count here, that just an added aspect of your blood, if you will. And if you are wondering about how Voldemort feels about the Pure and the Fallen, he has never met one nor spoken to them. He would probably find it fascinating.” Severus finished, his voice raspy from so much talking.

“Severus? Can I come visit you tomorrow or so? I have something I need to take care of.” Harry said, rushing to the fireplace without an answer.

When he was back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron, he rested against his pillows, stroking Aura as she wrapped herself around his forearm. 

He had an idea. He needed to talk to Voldemort - without risking getting killed. And he had the perfect idea...

* * *

** This chapter is basically information. But it's still important.  
**


	8. Closer Than You Thought

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

Harry had an idea. He could use his connection with Voldemort the same way he’d had used it to see into the man’s mind, except for this time he would try communicating with him. He didn’t quite know if it was possible, but he’d try. Maybe if he could get a Wizarding Oath from the man he would apparate to where he was so he could talk, more comfortably. He wasn’t planning to if he didn’t get a Wizarding Oath that he wouldn’t be harmed, though. No need in being stupid. Though that was probably exactly what this idea was. Damn Gryffindor stupidness didn’t let him back down once he’d made his mind up though.

Harry closed his eyes, looking deep inside himself with a meditation trick Severus had taught him. He located the presence in the back of his mind quite easily, and decided the best way to talk to Voldemort would probably be to hold onto the presence and then think whatever he wanted to say.

‘Uhm…Voldemort?’ he thought, feeling completey stupid.

‘….Who is this…?’ Voldemorts voice replied to him with just as much uncertainty.

‘Harry Potter,’ Harry replied, waiting for the yelling to start.

‘Harry Potter? Well that is definantly the last person I suspected to have in my mind. Why…no, how, are you in my mind?’ The voice was curious.

‘When you tried to kill me when I was a baby it formed a connection.’ Harry told him.

‘Very well, Harry Potter. What is it you want? I have to continue planning your demise, you know.” Voldemort said, laughing softly.

Harry chuckled, ‘I really do need to talk to you. I am no longer on the light side, I refuse to be a weapon. I’ve spoken to someone who knows your views on everything, and I wish to…make amends, if you will. That is…if you stop trying to kill me. That would _really_ be nice. Could we maybe talk face-to-face? That is, if you give me a Wizarding Oath not to harm me now.” Harry threw in some sarcasm.

‘Very well, Harry Potter. But only because I am very interested in how you have come about your conclusion. You have my word as a wizard no harm will come to you, today. If I am satisfied and of agreement with you, I will give you another Oath that I wont harm you - ever. We shall see. However, I am not going to give away my headquarters. Where are you? I shall come to you.” Voldemort replied to him.

“I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron, room 11. But how can you come to me? Without causing a lot of screaming and the arrival of aurors, of course?’ Harry asked, confused.

‘I shall show you. You shall see me in a half hour or so. Good-bye, Harry Potter.’ 

Harry felt the man pushing him out gently, and he pulled out of the meditation.

“Oh, Merlin, I have a Dark Lord coming over,” Harry muttered, sighing to himself. Today was quite a strange one, indeed.

Harry asked Dobby to bring him some tea and biscuits, which he did quickly, sitting them on the table in front of the couch that he transfigured from a hairbrush and a pillow. 

Dobby still worked at Hogwarts, since Harry didn’t have a home of his own yet. Last year around Christmas Dobby had cornered Harry and said that a Christmas gift to both of them would be if Harry would let the house-bond with him. The bond was a part of the house-elf magic. To get your own house-elf, you had to ask them if they would bond with you, and if they said yes, it was done, and tada, you have a house-elf. Dobby took care of Harry’s needs, but kept the bond a secret, to Harry’s wishes, and continued to work at Hogwarts. At first it was only because Hermione would be royaly pissed if she found out, but now he really didn’t want Dumbledore to know he had a house-elf who could spy on him - which was exactly what he was doing. 

There was a knock at the door and Harry fell of the bed, having been lost in his thoughts. He got up calmly to answer the door, apologizing to the disgruntled Aura.

Harry swung the door open, revealing what should have been a snake-faced man, but it wasn’t. It was an older version, but still attractive, of the Tom Riddle Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets, except he still had his red eyes. The man looked at him oddly “Lysander?!” He exclaimed somewhat questioningly.

Voldemort pushed him in the room gently, closing the door behind him and warding it.

“Lysander?” The man questioned again. “Uh, no? It’s Harry,” Harry replied, thinking the man had finally lost his mind.

“Okay, Harry. I’m going to give you your chance to ask whatever you want but right now we need to go see Severus, so I can explain something to you, and him. Okay?” the man asked in a soothing voice, as if he was speaking to a child, and Harry thought it was odd coming from him. Harry followed him to the fireplace.

“Severus, get me a paternity potion, now, please.” Voldemort replied casually once both of them were in Severus’ living room. Severus jumped up, eyeing them oddly, his gaze remaining on Harry longer, before rushing to get the potion.

Voldemort took the potion from Severus with a nodded thanks before turning to Harry. “Sit down, Harry, you took Severus.” He said, before sitting himself.

“Harry, I don’t think either of you will believe me when I tell you this, so I’m giving you a Wizard’s Oath,” Voldemort said, “I give you my word as a wizard that everything I am telling you today is the complete and utter truth,” He finished, making it final.

“Harry, you’re mother Lily, and James for that matter were supporter’s of the Dark. James and Lily always hated each other growing up, but as adults they became friends. Lily was a Slytherin and James was a Gryffindor. As a Slytherin, Lily always thought she was going to be a Death Eater. She came to me, a year after her graduation, and told me she wanted to be a Death Eater, and to my suprise, she brought James with her. I told them I would rather have them as supporters, because if they were Death Eaters they would have the Dark Mark. And so they became supporters and spies for me. They were perfect spies, because Dumbledore trusted them both extremely, he hated Slytherins, so Lily told him she talked the hat into putting her in Slytherin, because she had made friends with Narcissa Malfoy, when in actuality she belonged in Gryffindor. Dumbledore believed her.

“By that time, I had fallen in love with Lily, and we became lovers. It was for her spying duties that she was forced to marry James, since Dumbledore believed them to be the perfect couple and wouldn’t quit meddling. I wanted Lily to drop her role as a spy then, but she stayed firm, and wouldn’t hear of it. 

“We found out later that Lily was pregnant. It took a lot of arguments once again to convince me to keep her as a spy. And then the prophecy came. I was very angry when Severus betrayed me to run to Dumbledore, and then I had to pretend to go after James and Lily. It didn’t take long for Severus to return to me, figuring out Albus wasn’t all he pretended to be. 

“But it was too late again, because Albus had talked him into being a spy for him, and then told Dumbledore a rumor he’d heard from a lower-rank Death Eater that I was to attack the Potter’s tonight. None of the Death Eaters knew Lily and James weren’t light, or Lily had given birth to my child. When he returned, figuring out Albus was a manipulative old bastard, it was later that same day. 

“I was forced to attack that day, to keep Dumbledore from finding out they were spies. I was hoping for him to show up with aurors and stop me, but he didn’t. He was there, watching, but he didn’t stop me. I had to kill James. When I got to Lily I think she thought that I had betrayed her, and was coming to kill her, because she kept trying to protect you, and she wouldn’t move aside. I was racking my brain, trying to think of ways to not kill her, and I came up with one. It was a dark spell, and very hard to use. It looks exactly like the Avada Kedavra, so I thought it perfect. It would make her look dead, and I would have exactly twenty-four hours to bring her back with the counter-charm to it. 

“When I got to you, I was hoping so very hard that I could perform the same spell again, but I was weakening from using it on Lily. But it was my only hope. It had stopped being about the spies, it was now either do the spell and save you, kill you, or kill Dumbledore. I could kill him, I was not strong enough. And if I didn’t pretend to kill you I would have to walk away, leaving you alive. Dumbledore knew I wouldn’t do that, and if I did, he would probably kill you himself, figuring out the truth. So I attempted the spell. I thought it had worked, but it hadn’t completely. It rebounded of of you, and hit me.

“Your first year, I never wanted to kill you. But then, I saw that you looked like James, not me…I thought for sure they had been double-crossing me to the Light, and that they had fallen in love. I thought you were their child. 

“That, along with the prophecy, made me want to kill you. I didn’t want to die, not until the world saw what was wrong and that if they continued mating with muggles magic would die out, I was also a little scared of death. 

“When I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron…you looked exactly like my child, not James’. And I think I’ve got it figured out…

“Lily and I named you Lysander Acer Riddle, though Dumbledore was told it was Lysander Acer _Potter._ I think he made the prophecy himself, knowing what I would have to do, because he was there. I think that **he** gave you the name ‘Harry Potter,’ and turned you into a weapon, designed to kill me. He must have known they were spies.” He cleared his raspy throat.

“Oh my fucking god,” Harry murmured while Severus growled, “The bastard!”

“To make sure that my theory is right I want to take a paternity test. You agree?” Voldemort asked, gesturing to the vial.

Harry nodded and Voldemort reached for his wand, about to cut open his skin. 

“WAIT!” Severus shouted. Voldemort raised an eybrow at Severus, but he ignored it. “Harry, have you, uh, lost your virginity yet?” Severus asked, blushing lightly. “No, and I haven’t fed in a week.” Harry blushed as well.

“Dare I ask why you need to know about his virginity?” Voldemort replied, another eybrow raised. “I’m a Fallen Vampire. You might want to add the blood in a different room, I cant quite control the blood lust that well, until I’ve had sex, it seems.” He continued to blush.

Voldemort’s eyes widened comically, but he left the room without a word, returning moments later for Harry to add his own blood.

“Apparently my own blood doesn’t affect me,” Harry rolled his eyes, adding his blood. 

The potion turned from it’s sickly green color to white.

“Severus, what the fuck does white mean?” Harry groaned. “Black is negative, white is positive. He’s your father, Harry, erm, Lysander.” Severus replied.

Voldemort and Har-Lysander fainted.

* * *

** Anybody else's jaws drop open? lol. Just so you know, soon I will start referring to him as "Lysander" when he's around people who know that's who he is, and "Harry" when he's around people who dont.   
**


	9. A Father

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

Severus groaned inwardly, using a spell he knew to throw cold water onto the fainted bodies. 

“Up! Dark Lords and teenage vampires aren’t allowed to faint at the sight of a potion!” He teased, smirking as they groaned, sitting up and rubbing their heads.

“God hates me,” Lysander (A/N: HARRY!) groaned, thinking about all the things he’d dealt with, only to find out he had a _father_ whom he’d been forced to try to kill all his life. Bloody fucking brilliant.

“Try Dumbledore,” Voldemort replied with. 

He’d known that Harry, er, Lysander was his child as soon as he’d seen the boy, but part of him was still reluctant to actually believe it. He thanked whatever deity allowed him to recognize the changed pale, angular face. There was also the feeling of _belonging_ that occurred when he was in the room with the boy, since the charms placed on him as a boy had faded as he hit his Inheritance. They were supposed to last until his seventeenth birthday, when he was of age, but as a Fallen he was of age a year ahead of time.

“True,” Lysander continued, “Father, uh, Voldemort? Tom? God this is confusing! Anyway, will I have to resume playing Dumbledore’s little pawn when school begins again?” He really hoped not.

“Call me Tom, Lysander. I really cannot ask you to call me Father when you know nothing of me but lies. And, I guess that depends on your view of the war, which I have yet to really hear.” _Tom_ said to him.

“Okay. Well, I _really_ don’t like Dumbledore. Uhm, as for the Light…the only thing I believe in about that is no senseless killing, but Severus has told me your real views on the war - please don’t kill him - and I agree with those…and seeing as how your killing isn’t senseless, I suppose I have abandoned the Light. Welcome me to the Dark side, I suppose.” Lysander chuckled lightly. 

“Consider yourself welcomed, and the war is as good as won - though Dumbledore should be killed as soon as possible - with you on our side.” Tom nodded. God, he really wanted that man dead.

“I think you should go to school with your new appearance. I shall spread word to my Death Eaters that you are not to be harmed, and tell them to inform their children. You should use your _real_ name, Lysander Acer Riddle, and I will have Lucius fix up a birth certificate ministry approved, quickly. Do not hide it from Dumbledore that you know of you parentage, but if he continues to search for answers, you may tell him that you received a time-delayed package from your mum. Only tell anyone about your parentage if they are under Oath, or if it’s Dumbledore, or your friends who are Marked. If Dumbledore or anyone else asks if you are on the Dark or Light side, you could respond with the fact that you are tired of being a pawn for the Light, and that you just want the world to be a better place, without mentioning Dark or Light. Dumbledore will be weary of you, but he wont risk harming his ‘weapon,’ if he is not sure you aren’t on the Light side.” Tom advised.

“I would like that very much, indeed, but my friends would look into it, and knowing Hermione she’d find out and then wouldn’t figure out you aren’t truly that evil, Tom. I think I should tell them, but they need to know Occlumency, first. Could I give Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins Occlumency books and before school starts test how far they’ve come? If it’s efficient I could tell them about the dark, and my parentage and they should surely agree with us, Tom. It would be our best bet.” Lysander replied to the man.

Tom nodded, “Yes, that would be efficient, if you have a strong mind, but others your age do not have a mind as strong as yours. Might I suggest Marking them, like I do my Death Eaters? That would make them unable to speak of anything you tell them about that should not be repeated. You could make up your own Mark, as mine is quite known. Put it in a place where nobody would think to look for a Mark. As well, I can show you how to tattoo someone with runes that can protect them. Go into Knockturn Alley today and head over to Borgin and Burke’s, and tell him ‘The Dark One requires the Book of Ancient Runes, for his help and certain discretion,’ he’ll know what you mean. I must return to my Death Eaters, is there anything else you need to speak of, that cannot wait?” 

“Uh, okay? I’ll do it. Also, is it possible for a student to be re-sorted? I don’t think that Gryffindor will be that happy with me, and I think I’m finally ready to take the Sorting Hat’s advice and take my place in Slytherin,” Lysander ignored Snape’s raised eyebrows, “I should ask my friends if they wish to be re-sorted as well. I have a strong suspicion that Ginny and the twins belong in Slytherin, and Hermione in Ravenclaw. If they wish to change houses, that is. I feel kind of bad about leaving Ron in Gryffindor, though.” 

Tom didn’t really know the answer to that question, though it was no surprise that his son should be in Slytherin. Tom turned towards Severus for the answer.

“It is not against school rules. Albus will not be happy at the prospect of you going into Slytherin, but he will have no choice but to allow it.” Severus answered both questioning looks.

“Very well, I’d better be back. If I know my Death Eater’s as I know I do, somebody has _something_ to complain about,” Tom rolled his eyes, before leaving through the floo, with a call of ‘Riddle Manor!’

“Bye Severus!” Lysander left the man, flooing directly into Borgin and Burke’s.

 

Lysander walked by Draco Malfoy who was looking through the shop, gazing at something that was bottled that Lysander really didn’t care enough to see what it was.

“Hello! Borgin, I presume? Well you should know what this means then, ‘The Dark One requires the Book of Ancient Runes, for his help and certain discretion.’” Lysander told him, cheerfully, quickly putting up a muffling charm so Malfoy couldn‘t hear their conversation. He was very happy indeed to find out he had a father.

The man licked his dry lips and looked up at the scar peeking through Lysander’s hair. “And you would know about that , Mr. Potter?” The man asked nervously.

“Actually it’s Riddle. You see, I’m not James’ son. I’m Voldemort and Lily Evans’ son. Now, shall you give me whatever it is that I need, or shall I call father here?” Lysander goaded the man.

“No, no, of course not, Mr. Po-Riddle. Just a moment,” The man scurried into the back with a fake smile on his lips.

“Here you go, Mr. Po-Riddle. Free of charge, of course,” The man gave Lysander a dog-eared book that seemed to be very old, indeed. He seemed in a hurry to get the boy out of his store.

“Thank you, Mr. Borgin. Now, before I go, I need an Oath from you that you will not speak of this visit nor what I have spoken to you about to anyone,” Lysander remembered what his Tom had told him.

“You have my Oath as a wizard to keep anything you have spoken about and this visit as a whole to myself,” The man told him.

Lysander left the store behind Malfoy, who was wondering exactly who the red, white, and black haired man was. 

Lysander returned to his room at the Leaky Cauldron to read the book, and to contemplate having a father for once in his life.

* * *

**_Wow, it was quite hard to remember Harry is Lysander now! I've also changed the speech around, since you all insist it's easier to read. TBC!  
_ **


	10. Your Lordship

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

The book was quite interesting, after all. Apparently if you tattooed certain runes onto somebody, they’ll come into affect. There were plenty of runes that he chose that would be very efficient for his friends. Runes to prevent legilimency being used on you without permission, allow you to see through invisibility cloaks and dillusionment charms, protect you from most poisons, and lots of other things that would come in hand.

The spell wasn’t that hard, and if the person who was tattooed didn’t like how it looked, it could easily be invisible with a charm. It was _perfect._

And now, time to tell your best friends your father is a Dark Lord and Dumbledore deserves to rot in the lowest circle of hell.

\----

Lysander greeted Mrs. Weasley _(“Call me Molly, Harry!)_ before heading up to the Ron’s room, where they are all supposedly at, even the twins. Apparently the twins return home for food, quite frequently.

“Hey, guys.” Lysander greeted, sitting on the bed next to Ginny who automatically curled against his side.

Calls of “Harry!” and “’What’s up, mate?” filled the room.

“Guys, I need to talk to you again, and it’s not about the whole vampire thing. It’s…more of a shocker.” He grinned sheepishly, erecting a strong locking and silencing charm on the room so they could speak freely.

“What could be more shocking than being an _Elite_ vampire, mate?” Ron chuckled.

“James Potter isn’t my father. Voldemort - Tom - is.” Lysander told them. The silence was deafening; Fred conjured a pin before dropping it.

“What?! That’s impossible, Harry!” Hermione spluttered. Harry could feel the cogs in her mind turning.

“Guys, I’m serious. Think about it, Hermione! James and Lily were supporter’s of the Dark, though they weren’t marked. They spied for Tom, and Dumbledore believed them. He kept nosing in their business, and talked them into getting married. The whole time Lily was Tom’s lover. So when James and my mother got married, later finding out she was pregnant. She put a bunch of charms on my to make me look like James. 

“Severus thought Dumbledore was good so he turned to Dumbledore when he heard the prophecy, being my mother’s friend and all. The Death Eater’s didn’t know about my mum and Tom. It didn’t take Severus long to figure out Dumbledore wasn’t as good as he claimed to be, so he turned back to the Dark, but he had already told Dumbledore a rumor he’d heard from the lower rank Death Eaters; Tom was going to attack the Potter’s that night.

“Severus ran to Tom and told him everything he told Dumbledore, and Tom was forced to ‘attack’ them. He had figured Dumbledore would be there and ‘stop’ him. He was there, but he didn’t stop him.

“Tom was forced to kill James, and then when he got to my mum she thought he had betrayed her, because she wouldn’t stop protecting me. He thought of a Dark spell that was hard to do. It looked like the Avada Kedavra, and it would give him twenty-four hours to perform the counter and save her life, if he didn’t she would die. He tried to do the Dark spell on me, but was weakened from using it on my mum, so it didn’t work like he thought it did, and it rebounded. He couldn’t kill Dumbledore, there was some prophecy made about them that Dumbledore also has ‘a power the Dark Lord knows not,’ and he just couldn’t kill him. He couldn’t walk away and leave me, Dumbledore would figure it out, and kill me himself.

“Tom was never told of the charms put on me to make me look like James. When he saw me first year, he thought my mum had betrayed him with James, and I wasn’t his. It’s been about revenge this whole time.” Lysander told them.

“Harry, that’s…wow, that’s just… _wow._ “ Hermione sighed, “How did you find out about all of this?”

“Well, I was talking to Severus. I figured out he wasn’t loyal to Dumbledore, after all, and I asked him what the view of the Dark was, and why they _really_ hated impure blood.

“It’s all a ruse. Nobody except Death Eaters who are protected with Oath’s and runes to work against Veritaserum on the real subject of Tom’s views. They don’t hate muggle-borns, Hermione. Tom’s quite fascinated by them, because there is no magic in their family, and he wonders how they actually got magic. He just wants people to stop reproducing with muggles, because when a magical person and a muggle reproduce, the child is born with less magic than the magical parent. If it continues, magic will die out _completely,_ Hermione!” He begged for her, _them_ to understand.

“Oh my god,” She breathed out, as everyone sucked in air quickly, gasping. Everyone saw his point.

“I’ve talked to him, guys. He doesn’t actually kill for no reason. He’s only been allowing me to see visions of fake Death Eater meetings. He only kills someone if they threaten everything he’s been working for, and he isn’t quite so…Cruciatus-loving.

“Tom’s figured it all out. Dumbledore _knew_ that they were spies. **He** made up the prophecy, and gave me the name Harry Potter, after being told my name was Lysander Acer Potter, from mum and James. He knew I was a Riddle. That man is _evil!_ “ Lysander growled.

“Harry, er, shall I call you Lysander or Harry?” Ginny grinned up at him.

“Ginny? You’re not angry?” He asked, hoping.

“Of course not! I agree with you! You know what?” Ginny pulled away from her side, dropping down to her knees in front of him.

“Lysander Riddle, I , Ginevra Weasley, give you my allegiance. I pledge my life to protect you, and I stand by you. You have my life,” She pledged to him.

“By god’s, Ginny,” He murmured, dropping down on his knees in front of her. 

“Ginevra Weasley, I , Lysander Riddle, accept your allegiance. I thank you for your protection, I pledge myself and my life to do all that I can to help you, and protect you in turn. I thank you for standing by me, as you make me stronger. You have my life,” He returned her pledge, and making the same one in return to her.

“’Mione?” He raised an eyebrow as she, too, dropped to her knees to make the same pledge Ginny had made. Ron, Fred, and George followed her, the twins being surprisingly serious for once.

“I talked this over with Tom earlier today, and though I trust you guys very much, you aren’t safe with these secrets. I asked him about Occlumency, but it isn’t very realistic. He recommended Marking you with my own Mark - not his - and you would be my supporter’s instead of Death Eater’s. I don’t know quite so much about doing that, and being a ‘Lord,’” He rolled his eyes, “But I guarantee I wont go Crucio crazy or something. He also recommended runes tattooed on your skin, that can easily be made invisible, to allow you to see invisible people, protect you against most poisons, make legilimency impossible to use against you without your permission, and a bunch of other things, that you can choose. Other than that, I’d have to Obliviate you all, of this conversation.”

“Mark me,” They all responded at once. Harry grinned.

“Hermione? Ginny? I was hoping you could help with that part. I know the spell, but I’m not quite sure of what the Mark should look like. Fred and George, could you go through this book, and make a list of all the runes in there? Ron, your our strategist, so you can go through their list and circle what you think we should use.” Harry instructed.

“Yes, your Lordship!” The twins mocked, bowing. Harry laughed and threw a pillow at them.

Maybe being a Lord wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

** I admit, i am getting quite tired of information, as well! Soon = Action :]  
**


	11. The Light Mark

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“H-Lysander! We think we’ve got the Mark right. Come look!” Hermione called to him.

Everyone was still getting used to calling him by that name. He had told them about how he wasn’t going to be ‘Harry’ anymore, not even during the school year, while they worked.

Ginny showed him the Mark they had drawn out on the paper. “It’s a black and white nautical star with a ‘Pledge’ written in red on the inside of the lines of the star. It says ‘In Him we trust. We follow for our own reasons. We follow not blindly, but with a guiding hand. He has our support, and us, his. He is our guide, and His eyes ours. We follow this path with respect.’ If you wanted to you’d also be able to give your Mark to the Death Eaters, who follow you along with Voldemort. I think we should also call it the Light Mark, since Voldemort calls his the Dark Mark, just to be kind of ironic. What do you think, Ly?” 

“That’s bloody brilliant, guys!” He exclaimed. “I’m going to go check on the guys real quick, hopefully they’ve been working instead of playing around.” Lysander smiled.

“Guys? You finished? He asked.

“Yeah, Har-Lysander, I’ve written all the runes we thought would be efficient, tell me if I should add anymore to the list,” Ron handed over a slightly rumpled piece of parchment.

_  
Runes:_

_\--Anti-Invisibility (See everything/one that’s invisible. Including Invisibility Cloaks)  
\--Poison Protect (Blocks most poisons. Poisoned item glow’s a faint blue if it is protected, a vibrant red if it is not.)  
\--Basic Shield (blocks most basic curses)  
\--Object Aura (See the glow of portkeys, and anything that has a Dark curse on it.)  
\--Tracking (person who does the tattoo will be able to find whoever it is they tattooed)  
\--Lie Detector (Grows warm when someone is lying to you)  
\--Mind Resist_ (Mind spells and Imperio won’t work)

 

“Really great job guys! Those will most definantly be very helpful. Do you want me to go ahead and get this over with? Severus said Tom should be back over there around now. He’s helping with the Marking,” Lysander smiled at the nervous glances

They flooed out one-by-one, Harry in the rear.

“Tom, Severus,” He greeted, spelling away the soot on his clothes.

“Lysander,” They both nodded.

“Hermione and Ginny, show Tom the Light Mark you designed,” He nodded at the girls.

Tom sniggered at the name for the Mark, but took the parchment regardless.

“That should work nicely. It’s very attractive,” He smiled at the girls.

“The Light Mark should be modified, I don’t particularly want it to _burn_ anyone. Besides, it’s quite obvious when people start grabbing at their body at the same time,” Lysander chuckled, “It would work well enough if it just grew warm when they’re being called. As your all students, I’ll only call you if it’s an emergency, and you’ll know to your teacher’s and say your sick or something and come to the Room of Requirement. Other than that, I’ll probably just pass word through Ginny, since she’s the one seen the most talking to other houses at lunch and stuff.”

“Why? We’re all Gryffindors, Lysander,” Ron asked.

“Well, when I was sorted the hat told me that I belong in Slytherin, but everyone had told me all Slytherin’s were Dark Wizards, so I begged for anything but Slytherin. There’s no rules against re-sorting, so I’m going to ask to be sorted again with the First Years. Is there any of you that belong in a different house?” Lysander asked, ignoring Ron’s raised eyebrow.

“Slytherin,” said the twins and Ginny simultaneously, Hermione joining in with “Ravenclaw.”

“Do you wish to be re-sorted?” He asked, smiling at their nods. 

“Hermione, why didn’t you want to be in Ravenclaw?” Lysander asked curiously.

“Well…the people I spoke to on the train all ended up to be Gryffindor’s and they seemed annoyed by Ravenclaw. I wanted friends,” She smiled slightly at him.

“Ron, I’m sorry I’m leaving you in Gryffindor by yourself,” Hermione said to the pouting Ron. 

“It’s alright, I guess,” He said, putting on a brave face.

“Ok, shall we get down to the Marking now?” Tom asked. Everyone nodded at him.

“I’ll be Marking you first, Lysander. I’m going to give you what will just look like a regular snake tattoo on your left wrist, but it’ll wiggle, giving you a tickling feeling there if I need to see you. Severus has already told me that he planned to talk to Dumbledore and say that you ran to him for information about vampires, telling him you’re a Fallen. At first I didn’t think you should tell him, but if you do, he would have to give you permission to leave the castle to take care of your ….sexual needs, and in that time you can come see me, or do whatever you please. You had better take care of that virginity issue as well,” Tom advised.

“I can’t just do _that_ with a stranger,” Lysander insisted.

“Very well, choose someone you know then. Your magic is going to continue to have those annoying over-spills, and you wont come into your full magic, your bloodlust will still be strong, and you will still continue to change at the sight/smell of blood,” Tom told him. Lysander groaned.

“Fine, fine, you might want to take off your shirt though. You have to have the blood of who’s giving the mark, and who’s taking the mark mixed together, so you will transform.” 

Lysander took off his shirt, ignoring Fred and George’s mocking cat-calls. 

“Ready when you are,” He told Tom.

Tom nodded, conjuring a steel blade. He took Lysander’s left hand in his, slitting the wrist, careful not to cut to deep. He turned to his own right wrist, slitting it as well. 

Lysander could smell the blood as soon as he saw it. Heat pooled in his shoulders and teeth as he transformed.

Tom smiled at the sight of his son, a Fallen. He took his right wrist, connecting the cut firmly with the identical one on Lysander’s left. 

The blood mixed, and he pulled away, muttering the spell loud enough for his son to hear. It felt like tiny pin pricks on his skin as the tiny green snake that matched the one on his lower back was put on his wrist. 

Tom pulled away, healing his cut (Lysander’s cut healed by itself as he was Marked.)

“Shall I do the same runes on you, the ones you are going to put on your friends?” Tom asked, looking over the list Ron held out to him.

Lysander nodded. “Yeah, sure. Can you do them going down my spine please?” 

Tom nodded, telling him the runes didn’t need any blood. The runes felt like pin pricks, as well.

Lysander turned to his friends, Marking them with the Star, and putting the runes on them. The girls insisted the runes be done on their lower back, like a belt, starting on either side of the Star. The guys thought it to girly, so he did theirs on the spine like his.

Lysander marked Tom last, who didn’t want any runes. The matching snake glowed against Tom’s pale skin on his left wrist. 

Lysander changed back to his human form when all the blood had been scourgified. Tom made quick work of charming all Marks and runes invisible, except for his and Lysander’s miniature snake, which no one would question.


	12. Once a Snake, Always a Snake

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

Lysander sat on the train with Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville. Hermione thought that it would probably be best to tell them of his name change, and his parentage before it came out during the feast.

They only told them that his father was Voldemort, his name Lysander, and that he just wanted the world to be a better place. Sort of like twisting the truth around. 

“Hermione?” He turned towards the girl as they got off the train, heading towards the carriages.

“Yes?” she turned to him, wrapping her cloak around her tighter. 

“Everything’s going to be different this year,” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes, Lysander, it is.” He helped her into the carriage.

He was dressed in a pair of his leather pants and a blood red tight fitting shirt, a black cloak thrown on as an after thought. His red, white, and black hair was ruffled slightly, giving him a I-Don’t-Care look.

Lysander sat with the Gryffindors, getting small nods from Hermione, Ginny, and the twins, to make sure they still wanted to be re-sorted.

He watched one-by-one as the terrified First Years were sorted into their collective houses. He wondered if any of them, too, begged the hat to put them in a different house than they actually belonged in.

“Well! We have a whole new year ahead of us-” Dumbledore stood from his seat.

Lysander nodded at his friends, and they all stood up.

“Professor! We ask to be re-sorted. All of us,” He gestured to his standing friends, “asked the hat to put us in a different house than we actually belonged in. Now, will you re-sort us?”

“Mr. Potter, we don’t re-sort students,” He smiled nervously, cold blue eyes twitching.

“Excuse me, professor. But I am not nor have I ever been a Potter. My father is Tom Riddle, yes, _Voldemort_ is my father, not James Potter. Anybody who wishes to speak with me, my name is Lysander Riddle, not Harry Potter. As for the side of war I stand on, because I know you are all wondering, I stand with the side of the war that will make this world a better place.” He let them believe he was referring to the Light.

He spoke most of it to the students, but his point got across. The students were all wide-eyed, and terrified, a couple of Hufflepuff’s lay fainted on the floor, while the most Slytherins were surprised and shocked. 

“Mr. _Riddle_ , we **don’t** re-sort students!” Dumbledore’s hands clutched at the table, knuckles white.

“Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but there isn’t anything in _Hogwarts: A Rule Book_.” Hermione said, pretending to be helpful to the man.

“Fine. Minerva,” He hissed through clenched teeth. 

McGonagall looked up with wide eyes, sitting the hat back down on the stool.

Lysander thanked her politely, and lead his friends towards the stool.

“Hermione,” He gestured for her to go first. She was the only one that wasn’t going into the ‘enemy house.’

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat yelled, somewhat smugly. No, the hat never did like Dumbledore.

Hermione smiled, and bounced off the stool happily, heading over to her blue-clad friends.

“Fred,” He nodded.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat replied. 

“George,” He said, as Fred headed to the Slytherin table.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat called. 

Indeed he was a happy hat. Slytherin needed it’s pranksters, after all!

“Ginny,” He nodded towards her, leaving himself for last, as he most likely would piss everyone off the most.

“SLYTHERIN!” It yelled.

He smiled at Ginny encouragingly as she walked over, sitting down beside a second year who sneered at her, with shocked wide eyes.

He sat down on the stool, pulling the old hat down on his head. It fell over his eyes, blocking his view of the students.

_‘Back again, eh? Quite a lot has happened to you this year, dear boy. Yes, I can see it, you are going to show Dumbledore what’s right! Are you ready to go to your destiny?’_

_‘As ready as I have ever been.’_

_‘Of course, now, **finally** …’_ “SLYTHERIN!”

More Hufflepuff’s fainted as he casually headed over to the green-clad table, taking an empty seat next to Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore looked like someone had told him his lemon drops were actually poisoned to make him think Voldemort was a god. No, the headmaster was not happy, at all.

Severus Snape smirked smugly at Minerva McGonagall as the headmaster read through the rules in a lightly shaking voice, he was so angry.

Minerva McGonagall resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. Gryffindor had lost it’s star pupil, head pranksters, Miss. Weasley, and the Quidditch captain and seeker. It was just not a good day, at all.

* * *

** Poor McGonagall! Ha!   
**


	13. The Snake Pit

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

The feast was rather amusing. The teachers seemed to keep their gazes on their food, not lowering themselves to downright staring at a student. The students, of course, had no such problems. They either outright stared at Lysander, or they looked at him between bites of their own food when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Lysander felt everyone of their gazes on him.

Snape seemed downright jolly, which terrified many students quite horribly. The man was eating a rather large portion of chocolate pudding, _humming_ happily.

Dumbledore just glared at the wall. The phrase ‘if looks could kill…’ came to mind to a lot of people. Some Hufflepuff’s wondered how the wall had offended him. When they voiced the question three other houses turned to glare at their yellow-clad friends. The Hufflepuff’s kept their ideas on Dumbledore and walls to themselves, thereafter.

\---

“A Slytherin, Potter?” Draco Malfoy drawled beside him, “My, one would think was just a personal vendetta against me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Malfoy. And that’s, _Riddle_ , thank you very much.” Lysander replied in a light mocking tone.

“Well, of course, my dear Slytherin house-mate.” Malfoy smirked teasingly.

“You’d better know how to handle yourself as a Slytherin, Po-Riddle. This isn’t the lion’s den, it’s the snake pit,” Malfoy warned.

“Hmm…let’s see sex, drugs, and rock’n’roll?” Lysander laughed.

“What?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow, not having heard such muggle phrases before.

“Muggle thing. Do tell me though, how so different is this house?” Lysander encouraged.

“Well, first thing: Don’t keep sprouting muggle sayings, and crap. Save that for muggle studies. This house isn’t _friendly_ , Riddle. Well, most of it isn’t. You learn to hide your emotions from the other houses, and you get over it. Also, Slytherins will stand by you, we protect our own. Oh, and don’t be surprised to see sex in the common room, in front of everybody. It’s very natural in the dungeons. I’ll stay with you and listen to Snape’s First Year talk, maybe it will give you some insight.” Malfoy smiled at him.

“….Were you just being nice, Malfoy?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I do believe I was, Lysander. As I said, Slytherin’s protect our own. And call me Draco, you are a Slytherin, now, after all.” 

Lysander felt a tad faint.

“Come on,” Draco stood, pulling Lysander to his feet as the houses dispersed to their common rooms. 

Lysander followed him silently, wondering what the hell had happened. Maybe Tom had told the Death Eater’s kids of his parentage, and side in the war? More than likely. Lysander didn’t think he’d quite mind this Draco, so much. 

“Serpent tongue,” Draco gave the password. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin lifted his nose in a snobbish way, but allowed them entrance.

“How very… _green,_ “ Lysander said, as they each took a seat on a green couch. Lysander had seen it his second year, but Draco didn’t know that.

“Well, of course, it _is_ Slytherin, after all. You can’t tell me that Gryffindor isn’t gaudy red and gold, can you?” Draco leered.

“Touche,” Lysander smirked.

 

\-----

Fred and George walked down to the dungeons, almost somberly. Well, for them anyway. 

They weren’t worried if the Slytherins would accept them, or not. They knew they would. After all, who wouldn’t except the joke master’s of the school? No, the Slytherins would accept them, if only they would love using pranks against the other houses.

They were, however, anxious if their mother would be totally pissed when she found out. After all, that is why they begged the hat to put them in Gryffindor, their very first year. Everyone knew, all Weasley’s were Gryffindors.

Fred and George had been working on their future for years now. Their shop had finally been built last summer, the summer of their sixth year.

Harry, as his name was then, had given them the Triwizard Tournament winnings, two years previous, though they had held onto it tightly, until their plans had been complete. Their mother wasn’t happy about it at first, but she got over that once she saw how well they were doing. 

After figuring out how much of a strain it was, not living close to their shop they decided to move into the flat above their shop: WWW. It had taken quite awhile to get their mother to agree, though she was happy they spent most of their free time at the Burrow.

They could only hope their mum wouldn’t react _too_ badly in finding out her twins, only daughter, and pretty much adoptee Weasley, had been re-sorted into Slytherin. The twins completely hoped the fact that Voldemort was Lysander’s father would keep their mum away from them, and fawning after Lysander to see if he was alright, and such. It seemed very likely.

\-----

“Slytherins,” Severus greeted, sweeping into the common room for his speech. Only the first years and a few select upper years were paying attention. Severus didn’t seem to mind.

“Gather around, gather around,” He said impatiently, and the people who were listening gathered in a semi-circle around him.

“I shall tell you no lies,” He began, “You should feel proud, that you have been granted entrance into Salazar Slytherin’s noble house. Only the most cunning, self-preserving, and ambitious students are selected. As a Slytherin, the other houses will fear you, hate you, and assume you to be a Death Eater in training. In order to thrive, despite the other houses, Slytherin’s must stick together. I do not care if you have your petty fights, but it stays here. You leave these dungeons and your fights are put aside. Slytherin’s protect their own. Whether they like you or not, they will stick beside you, and protect you from the others.

“As this is my house, I have certain influence over it. In these dungeons you are encouraged to be yourselves, as most of you cannot in public. You are encouraged to get along, have fun, and prank each other,” He ignored the twins awed “wicked!” in response.

“Do not get caught. You are Slytherins, you have the ability to be discreet and cunning. If I get word from another teacher you are caught breaking rules, I cannot protect you. Now, get! Talk to your friends, and get settled,” Severus smiled at his little snakes.

“Lysander, you shall be rooming with,” He glanced down at a bit of parchment in his hands, “Draco, Fred, and George. Twins, you are a year ahead of them, but there were no other rooms available with the seventh years. Ginny, you shall be rooming with…Millicent Bullstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. Come now, Miss Weasley, they aren’t so bad,” He chuckled faintly at her stricken look before sweeping out of the common room, a muttered “Hello,” to Salazar’s portrait.

“Ginny, your room is up the right staircase, down the hall and seventh door on the left, I believe,” Draco said to her kindly.

It was true, Draco didn’t like Weasley’s, but Ginny and the twins never did act like the rest of the Weasley’s, so he was perfectly fine getting along with them.

“How do you know that?” Ginny asked, somewhat suspiciously.

He snorted, “I’m a Slytherin, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but doesn’t the staircase turn into a slide, like in Gryffindor, when a boy tries to go to the girls dorm?” She asked curiously.

He snorted again. “Of course _not_ , we’re encouraged to have… _fun_ actually. We’re _Slytherin’s_ , after all!” He rolled his eyes as if that explained everything.

“Are you coming, Fred, George, Lysander?” He asked, impatiently.

“Coming,” they all replied, following him up.

Hm, maybe the snake pit wasn’t so bad after all.


	14. Getting Drunk and Losing 'It'

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“What are you all standing around for? _Please_ don’t tell me you’re going to wear that!” Draco wrinkled his nose, pulling on Fred’s knitted sweater.

“Wear it to where, Mal-Draco?” Fred asked, giving the blonde a look of bewilderment as he continued to pull at the sweater expectantly. Rather like a toddler who wanted to be picked up, really.

“Don’t Gryffindors have start of the year parties?” Draco raised one elegant eyebrow at their confused expression, “My god! Meh, I should’ve expected it. I doubt any of the Gryffindors have ever gotten drunk! Anyways, Slytherins _always_ have a start of the year party. It’s _tradition_! And your coming, and you have no choice.”

“Now, Lysander…hm, you’re fine, except for the cloak. Lose it. Fred, George, do you not own anything… _party-ish?_ “ He grasped for a word.

“Well…now that you-”

“Mention it, we have bought-”

“Some clothes for just-”

“This occasion!” They said in their freaky We-Can-Read-Minds way.

“Rule number fifty seven of being a Slytherin - no finishing each others sentences in public, or anywhere else for that matter. It implies that you thoroughly know someone to a freaky degree, and makes people think you have a heart. Not to mention it’s fucking creepy,” Draco shuddered.

“Dress,” The blonde ordered at the two red-heads.

\-------

“How the hell did they manage to get all the liquor? And how is music playing in Hogwarts? Electricity isn’t supposed to work here?” Lysander asked Draco, very confused.

“We’re Slytherins, Lysander. A lot of Slytherins are rich. Therefore, liquor. And there’s always the plus that Pansy demands she has her music, so her dad charmed muggle music to play out of this box…I think she said it’s a doom box? Bom box? Bam box? I don’t know!” Draco didn’t particularly care about how muggles got music to come out of boxes, as long as their was music.

“If you say so, Draco. Now, shall we proceed to get pissed?” Lysander raised an eyebrow.

“Malfoys _don’t_ get _pissed_ , Lysander! We get…heavily buzzed. Now lead the way, the firewhiskey is starting to call to me…” Draco laughed.

\------

The party was still going strong at four in the morning, that is, _until_ Severus showed up in a black dressing robe, proceeding to tell everyone to ‘shut the fuck up and go to sleep,’ before unceremoniously slamming the entrance door behind him.

“Shall we continue this upstairs, Drakey?” Lysander slurred in Draco’s ear, pulling him up the stairs, as everyone complained, but listened to their head of house. Nobody wanted to be on his bad side - not even a Slytherin.

Everyone had definantly been drinking the liquor, and they still had some left over. As the amount of liquor left decreased in number, so did everyone’s inhibitions. The Slytherins had quite welcomed the ex-Gryffindors into their ranks as the party continued.

Everyone was pleasantly pissed - except for Draco, who was ‘heavily buzzed’ - but they stopped their grinding to the music - Draco and Lysander had quite enjoyed dancing together, as well - and headed up to their dormitories. 

“Yes, your bed,” The blonde drawled, his words slurred, shoving Lysander onto the emerald bed, falling on top of him.

“Oof!” Lysander groaned as the blonde’s weight hit him. “Gosh, your not that light, Drakey.” He used the nickname he’d given the boy, which he probably wouldn’t have used if he was sober.

“Are you calling me fat? Malfoys _aren’t_ fat!” He huffed, pouting adorably.

“Shut up,” Lysander groaned.

His vampire instincts came to play, pretty much calling him stupid and asking why he wasn’t fucking the blonde into the mattress yet. Lysander didn’t feel like arguing with his inner voices so he leaned forward, pulling Draco down to his lips in a heated kiss.

“Mm, Draco,” He moaned, arching into the touch, as Draco pulled off Lysander’s crimson top.

Apparently his vampire side didn’t want to be submissive, so he listened to them, growling lightly and shoving Draco onto the bed, pulling himself on top of the blonde.

“So I’m guessing you’re a top, then?” Drawled the boy, firewhiskey tainting his breath.

“Yes,” The vampire growled, thrusting down onto the boy.

In actuality, Lysander wasn’t either. Well, as far as he knew. He _was_ a virgin, after all. But his instincts were telling him to Top, and far be it him to question his instincts. Well…for tonight, anyway.

Their fucking - because it definantly wasn’t making love - was frantic, lacking a lot of finesse. Draco definantly wasn’t a virgin, and as the elite vampires were very sexual creatures, it wasn’t that obvious that he was a virgin either. His instincts told him what to do, even if it had a lot of fumbling in it, which he could always blame on being drunk.

Lysander pulled out of Draco, collapsing in an exhausted heap half on the bed and half on the blonde, as the liquor-induced high disappeared. 

\-----

Morning came much to quickly for both Draco and Lysander the next morning. 

The sun beat down through the black curtains in the dorm, which had accidentally been left open, bathing their faces in the sharp glow of sunlight, making them groan as they tried to cover their faces, the groans making them whimper as their heads pounded at the too loud noise.

“Fuck,” Lysander groaned softly, not liking his first hang-over, _at all_.

“I think we already did,” drawled the boy lightly, voice roughened from sleep.

Lysander groaned inaudibly, slowly getting out of the bed, classes were starting that day.

“Who the fuck made up the idea of having a start of the year party?” He asked, careful not to raise his voice, as his head throbbed, beating with every beat of his heart.

“Salazar Slytherin, himself, I think,” Draco replied, gathering up his clothes that had been carelessly discarded the night before, and throwing them into the hamper. He walked back to his own bed to get out clothes to wear for the day.

“Remind me to go yell at his portrait, when my brain doesn’t feel like it’s going to fall out my arse,” Lysander groaned, quickly pulling on underwear, a white tshirt, blue jeans, and a Slytherin robe.

“As long as you remind me to join you. Ready to go face very loud people?” Draco asked him, quickly spelling his teeth and breath clean, and his hair in order.

“Not at all. Let’s go,” Lysander replied, quickly copying the useful spells Draco used, and using them on himself.

“I hate people,” Lysander groaned as they walked into the Great Hall, the noise of students laughing and talking feeling like an anvil repeatedly smashing him in the head.

“Agreed,” The blonde groaned, leading him towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know this is snarry! Just because there's a little draco/harry here doesnn't mean its going to be permanent, people! Be patient, my lovlies :]


	15. The Offering

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“Don’t you have a hangover cure or _something?_ “ Lysander whined, taking his seat next to Hermione and Draco in potions. (Ron was sitting next to Lavender who kept cooing and telling him his ignorance at potions was just _so_ cute.)

“No, mum took them all and said I need to learn responsibility, or some bollocks like that. I haven’t had time to make anymore.” Draco said quietly, Severus - no, he was _Professor Snape_ during class and in public - stormed in, robes billowing behind him. 

“Draco, my head hurts. Fix it?” He whined, just as softly.

“Hm, we could always go back to the dorm and shag till you don’t have a headache,” Draco replied, lighting the flame beneath his cauldron as instructed on the board.

“Draco? I’m about five seconds away from smacking you over the head, and then fucking you over Snape’s desk. Is that _really_ what you want?” Lysander replied sarcastically, copying what Draco was doing.

“Hm, maybe later. I’m not _that_ much of a voyeur, thank you very much.” He drawled.

“Could’ve fooled me with all that grinding on the dance floor,” Lysander grinned.

“You’re just jealous cause-” Draco began.

“Care to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Malfoy?” Professor Snape raised one regal eyebrow.

“Yes, sir, of course, sir. I was just telling Lysander here that he was just jealous of my precise dancing, as he referred to it as ‘grinding,’ sir. You know, you’d think someone would settle down after being shagged senseless the night before.” Draco huffed.

“DRACO!” Lysander hissed furiously in his ear, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Ow, dammit.” Draco groaned, rubbing his side.

“Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, and may you endeavor not to tell me of your drunken trysts in the future.” Snape drawled, humorlessly.

“Draco, I’m going to fucking _murder_ you!” Lysander groaned in his ear, smiling sheepishly at Hermione who was one of the many with her jaw dropped open, giving them incredulous looks.

“You’re catching flies, Granger,” Draco smirked, using a muggle saying. She closed her mouth and turned back to her cauldron with a pale blush on her face.

“Riddle, stay after class.” Professor Snape said over his shoulder as he turned around giving Ron’s cauldron a weird look as it hiccupped bubbles, which was _definantly_ not supposed to happen.

 

\-----

“You wished to see me, Severus?” Lysander asked, approaching the man after talking Draco into not waiting for him.

“Yes, I did, Lysander. Now, as Draco so very tactlessly announced to my class, you had sex with him last night?” He asked the teenager.

“Uhm, yes, sir.” Lysander blushed furiously.

“Hush, Lysander. I know what Slytherins get up to, it is my house, after all, I just wish not to hear the sordid details, or the fact that it even _happened._

“Now, as you should know, since you have lost your virginity you will no longer change at the sight or scent of blood, now have those annoying over-spills in your magic. If you do want to change for whatever reason - you don’t have to do it every so often if you don’t like - you’ll just have to push your energy into your vampire characteristics. Just picture how it looks, and use your energy to achieve it.

“Now, since you have had sex I expect you to come into your full magic any day now, and as you are probably going to have a large influx of magic, it wont be safe for you to do it here. Last night I told Dumbledore, as Tom planned, that you ran to me for advice on vampires, and that you are a Fallen. I’ve told him that I’m telling you all about your heritage, and such. I shall tell him tonight, if you wish it, that I shall take you to Spinner’s End this weekend, my home, since you have lost your virginity. I shall give you a potion that will keep your magic from giving you full access, until I give you the antidote this weekend, where it is safe.

“Dumbledore can’t know how much power you actually have, so we can put a spell on you, to make it seem like you’ve only had a reasonable amount of magic come in. Just as well, we won’t actually be at Spinner’s End, we’ll go to Riddle Manor. Are these plans alright with you?”

“My god, you never could just come right out and say the problem and how we’re going to fix it, can you? Of course, Severus, that’s just fine.” Lysander teased, taking the purple potion the man held out, that was to ‘rein in’ his magic.

He swallowed it with a shudder. “That was utterly disgusting! Ugh. Would it be alright with everybody if I took one person with me? To feed, or whatever? I was thinking about Ginny…” 

“That is the other thing I wished to ask you about. Dumbledore has asked me to be your blood donor, and I was actually already considering offering. Even if you wish me to be your donor, you may still bring Ginny, if you wish. I’ll clear it with Dumbledore, of course. I shall probably say she is the one meeting your ‘sexual needs.’” He laughed.

“Ew, don’t even _joke_ about that. She’s like…my sister! I have no problem with you being my donor, if you really want to, not because Dumbledore’s telling you to.” Lysander handed back the empty vial the potion was in.

“Of course. Come up to my office Saturday morning, with Ginny. We’ll eat breakfast here, and then head over to Spinner’s end, to lose the tracking charm Dumbledore keeps on me, you, and your friends. Tom also told me to pull you and your friends aside and get rid of the tracking charm on your wands. Does your wand have the charm on it?” He asked.

“My regular wand does, but not my onyx wand.” Lysander replied handing over his old wand that he used when he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t shocked at all that Dumbledore was tracking them, and if the man ever did see the onyx wand, there would probably be hell to pay.

“There. The ministry won’t know a thing about the spells you perform, even on the old wand, now. I’ll pull everyone else aside sometime this week. Tom’s also asked I convince Dumbledore to let you come to Spinner’s End every weekend to train, while convincing the man he came up with the idea. We’ll of course be going to Riddle Manor instead. When you bring Ginny this weekend she can train up a bit with you, and every weekend you alternate between friends, so they all have a chance to train.” The potion master handed over the wand.

“Of course. I’ve got to get to class now, Severus. Bye!” Lysander smiled at the pat on the back he received, leaving towards his next class - which his friends would no doubt question what the whole chat was about.


	16. The Influx

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

“Lysander! It is good to see you. You are well, I hope?” Tom pulled him into a semi-awkward hug, as he reached what looked to be the sitting room of Riddle Manor.

“Yes, I’m good.” Lysander responded, hugging the man back lightly, although he thought Tom wasn’t so bad, he didn’t really know his father, at all.

“Miss Weasley,” Tom smiled charmingly at the red head, kissing her hand lightly.

“Ginny,” She blushed, offering the use of her first name to him.

“Ginny.” He smiled at her, in confirmation.

“Severus,” He greeted the dark haired man last, patting him on the back.

“Tom,” Severus smiled, having earned the use of the man’s first name, being a friend and all.

“Sit, sit.” Tom ushered to the sofa and chairs, “I’d hardly make you start training as soon as you got here.”

Lysander sat on the sofa, Ginny sitting in between him and Tom, Severus in an arm chair.

“Pippy?” Tom called in a loud, clear voice.

With a crack, a blue-eyed house-elf dressed in a uniform with the Riddle crest on it popped into the room, bowing to her master.

“Master Tom, how may I help you?” She asked in an educated voice.

“Pippy, if you’d be so nice as to bring tea and maybe some scotch for my guests?” He asked the creature.

“Yes, Master Tom.” She popped out of the room.

“Pippy is my head house-elf - the gold lining on her uniform points that out. If you ever need anything here I’d suggest calling for Pippy - the others tend to do chores and cook and such, while Pippy is better and bringing things. She’s quite a smart creature, really. She doesn’t like speaking of her past, so I don’t ask about it, though someone taught her correct English.” Tom explained.

Pippy popped back into the room and sat the tray with scotch and tea on the coffee table, with a bow at Tom she popped out of the room.

Tom and Severus drank the scotch, Lysander and Ginny opting for the tea, Lysander with a shudder as he remembered his first hang-over. 

“Problem?” Tom’s lips quirked at Lysander’s shudder, amusingly.

“Someone in Slytherin is very stupid to come up with beginning of the year parties. The hang-overs on the first day are murder.” Lysander grimaced, Ginny agreeing with him; She, too, had been one of the ones with a major headache the next morning.

“Mhm, I do remember my beginning of the year hang-overs as well. Either way, Slytherin is never a boring house.” Tom chuckled, Severus nodding, remembering his own killer headaches the first day of classes.

“Tom, as I’ve mentioned to you, Lysander’s bed Draco Malfoy, and I’ve given him the potion to hold off on his influx of magic, but I would think it wouldn’t be such a shock to his system if we gave him the antidote soon, and get this over with.” Severus said, finishing off his scotch.

“Draco? You didn’t say that before?” Tom raised an eyebrow at both Severus and Lysander.

Lysander blushed, elbowing Ginny in the ribs who was giggling.

“Yes, Draco has in fact found it very necessary to rudely tell me about it during class. If I remember correctly, he used the phrase ‘shagged senseless the night before,’ quite lacked his usual decorum, don’t you agree?” Severus smirked, amused.

“My, my, Severus, I definantly should speak to my son, then, don’t you think? I mean really - mentioning he’d shagged someone the night before in a class with Gryffindors? No, that won’t do at all.” Lucius walked in un-announced from another door in the room.

“Hello, Lucius,” Tom greeted the blonde.

“Lucius is going to help us train you, Lysander. He is a most excellent dueler,” Tom praised.

“You flatter me, Tom.” Lucius drawled, “Hello Miss. Weasley, hello Lysander.” He shook both teenagers hand.

“Lysander. I must apologize for all of the…predicaments I have met you in before. And you as well, Miss Weasley. I do admit, I hold no friendship with either of your parents, though you seem to be very different than I once thought.” He apologized.

“Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy,” Lysander said to him, Ginny agreeing.

“Please, it’s Lucius. Mr. Malfoy was my father. I’m not that old, you know.” He chuckled.

“Yes, yes, Luci, you’re a right old bastard just like I am. Now, shall we train?” Severus teased.

“Touche, Sevvie,” The blonde grinned, using the nickname that made the potion master want to smack him with his own serpent cane.

Tom watched on amusingly, before standing up, “Yes, Severus is right. Follow me,” He ordered, striding from the room with everyone at his heels towards the door that Lucius snuck in from.

The door led to a long hallway, random wizarding pictures littering the wall, random doors at intervals throughout the hallway. At the end of the hallway, Tom stared at the black portion of wall.

Tom ran his hand over the stones in a straight line, four stones down. The section of wall quivered, before pushing inwards and pulling themselves towards the wall, creating a doorway for them to enter through.

Artificial light filled the room. In the very middle was a raised platform, for duels to take place. Around the walls hung swords, knives, and other muggle items.

“Woah,” Lysander and Ginny breathed, awed. The older men smiled indulgently at them, remembering when they, too, were awed by such a small thing.

They all walked into the room, Severus taking a small brown potion from his pocket.

“Men? Lets conjure a stone wall - the strongest you can do - for after he takes his potion.” Tom advised.

“One, two, three,” He counted down, and with great concentration on their faces they conjured a large, formidable looking stone wall together.

“Ginny? Come here, we have to put a shield around us. I don’t have any idea how strong his outburst will be, so I shall make it so magic can’t reach past the barrier. Severus gave the potion to Lysander before they conjured the shield around them.

“Lysander, when you take that potion its going to feel like a burning feeling throughout your body, as magic swirls through it. I want you to concentrate throwing every spell, curse, hex, hell even unforgivable if you wish, towards that stone wall, okay? If it fails and there’s still magic inside of you that needs to get out use the regular walls in here, its protected against magic and nothing short of Merlin could blow it up. In fact, I’d like to see you do it if you can get past our conjured wall. I want you to do this wandlessly, and wordlessly. Just turn your hand palm-up towards your target.” Tom instructed, his voice muffled through the shield.

Lysander nodded, uncorking the tiny vial and looking unsurely at its contents. ‘Here goes my future,’ he thought, with an inward groan, downing the contents.

As he finished the last drop in the potion he felt a painful stretching in his stomach. The vial dropped from his hands and shattered, as he dropped down to his knees, wailing and grasping his stomach. It felt like his very magical core was being stretched, which in actuality it was. The pain ran white-hot, before coming to an all together stop, twenty minutes after it had begun.

He raised his defiantly towards the stone wall, tears from the pain trailing down his cheeks. Every inch in his body felt like it was thrumming with magic. He could actually here the steady thrum of magic through his veins with a steady _whoosh, whoosh_ , mixing with the thump of his heart. His palms tingling, flirting with the desire to let free the magic inside him. 

His palms raised steadily towards the stone wall as he clambered shakily to his feet.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” he screamed, voice raspy as the magic burst forth from his fingers, casting a simple expelliarmus that blew the wall to dust. But it wasn’t enough. There was still magic of incredible abundance running through his veins, trying to reach his palms first. He fixed his palms towards the real stone wall - the one that supposedly would be hard to blow up, even if he was Merlin, himself.

He threw every spell that popped into his mind, even the ones that weren’t that important, just so he could let go of the magic that so desperately craved to be let loose.

He cursed, hexed, and spelled repeatedly. Disarming spells, tickling charms, blast hexes, cheering charms, anything that came to his mind, no matter how easy it was to cast them. Not even the Cruciatus curse he threw at the wall, that made it rattle slightly, let out enough magic. He resigned himself to his fate, ready to let loose one last spell before he admitted defeat.

_“AVADA KEDAVRA!”_ He yelled, channeling all of his magic into the unforgivable. The middle of the wall, were his hands were pointed towards took the impact as the fatal blow, a large hole in the wall, which Grawp could have easily walked through, being blown apart. 

Lysander fell to his knees, breathing heavily, the last curse having put a strain on him.

The others dropped their shield, falling to the ground on t heir knees in shock.

Was this even possible?


	17. Training

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

They dropped the shield and Severus hastily ran over to Lysander, quickly feeding him pepper-up potions and the like.

“Okay, Lysander?” Ginny asked nervously, a hand resting in his multi-colored tresses. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Surprised, Tom?” He smirked over at his biological father, who had just finished sending a patronus message to some Inner Circle Death Eater to get everyone together and get the wall fixed up sometime during the next week.

“Hell yes! When I came of age I only managed to make the roof crumble a bit, you’ve blown through an entire magical wall!” Tom whistled.

Lucius nodded, “It was quite an amazing thing to see.”

“Do you realize how powerful you are, Lysander? You’re power was enhanced a bit during this Influx, but I’ll take a wild guess you are just as powerful - give or take a bit - as Merlin was.” Tom told him, nodding somberly.

“Wow.” Lysander breathed, slowly getting off of the floor.

“Do we still have training that needs to be taking care of?” Lucius asked, tying his hair back with a leather throng he conjured.

“Of course. The wall will be fixed sometime during the week, so I suggest Severus and I conjure up something to fill it for now, until it can be properly fixed. While we do this you can take Ginny and Lysander down to the dungeons, I’m sure we have quite enough prisoners that they can practice new curses on. Be sure not to let Ginny do some of the stronger curses, quite a few of them she wont be able to do, her magical core is not near as strong as Lysander’s. You know what I wish for you to teach him today, and Goyle has put everything you requested in the room adjoining the dungeons..” Tom told the blonde man, an obvious dismissal in his voice.

“Very well, Tom. Come,” He turned to the teenagers, leading them down to the dungeon.

Ginny and Lysander nervously followed Lucius into a room down in the dungeons. It was a small, rectangular room, lit with artificial lighting. One large table sat in the middle of the room, three cushioned chairs around it. One of the red chairs sat on the left of the table, the other two on the right. In front of each place sat a few sheets of parchment, and quills. The parchment that sat in front of the chair that was so obviously Lucius’ had notes scribbled down on it in elegant, loopy writing. 

“Sit,” Lucius gestured to the two remaining seats as he sat on his own left side of the table. Ginny and Lysander warily sat down, as well.

“You need to know what these curses do before I tell you to perform them, so I’m going to tell you the name of the spell, the incantation, and what happens. I want you to copy it all down, and bring this parchment with you every time you come down here. For today, it is only Severus, Tom, and myself teaching you. I understand that you are going to bring a different friend every weekend, as well we will bring in other Death Eaters to help with your training. On the holidays it would be best if you could bring everyone. The parchment is also spelled so that nobody except for those who have your mark can read them.” Lucius explained, lifting his own parchment and glancing over his writing.

“After I have given you so many spells to write down, you will perform them. We will not start with the Unforgivables right away, there are just as many other effective curses that get the job done, as well.” He continued.

“The first curse,” Ginny and Lysander hurriedly picked up their quill and ink, “is well-known, but very effective, and it breaks all the bones in the body, starting from the toes…” Lucius began his lecture.

They spent a few hours going through the large amount of spells that Lucius had them write down and perform that day. Quite a few of them made Lysander wonder if Bellatrix Lestrange had helped Lucius with the list, they were very… _creative_ , after all.

They practiced the spells on a handful of Wizards who had killed various Death Eaters in horrible ways. There were only one or two curses and hexes they were taught that day that Ginny wouldn’t be able to perform, but Lysander assumed that more would come later.

Lucius granted them a job well done after they had finished training with him, and gave them the much needed pepper-up potion, before he led them up for a late lunch.

When they got to the dining room, the table was already filled, save for Lucius’, Ginny’s, and Lysander’s seats. 

Tom sat at the end of the table, Lucius on his left, and Severus beside him, there was a seat saved for Ginny beside Severus‘. On Tom’s right was the seat saved for Lysander, Bellatrix, and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. On both sides respectfully were Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle. They took their seats silently, waiting for Tom to speak.

“Ah, Son, Lucius finally let you and Ginevra stop the lessons?” He chuckled softly.

Lysander quickly caught on to Tom’s plans. “Yes, Father, he did. If I didn’t know that he no longer thought of me as ‘Harry Potter’ I’d be worried he was trying to kill me with exhaustion.” He ignored the happy gleam in Tom’s eyes when he called him ‘Father.’

“Harry Potter, Milord, Tom, you can’t possibly be telling us that the Dark Heir is none other than _Harry Potter_?” Bellatrix choked, wide-eyed.

“Bella, I’ve told you the story, I just haven’t told you who the people in the story were. Is it really such a shock? And his name is Lysander Riddle, and you shall call him as such.” Tom said sternly.

Bellatrix nodded, not willing to continue the argument and anger her Lord. If Tom said the Potter boy was the Dark Heir, then he was the Dark Heir.


	18. Having a Home

**Disclaimer::I own nothing here but my plot. Anything else is J.K. Rowlings.**

* * *

"How did they do, Lucius?" Tom asked as he finished off his drink.

"Better then I expected. It only took two tries for Lysander to want to cause pain, it took Ginny three. After that, Lysander performed most spells perfect at the first try, Ginny took a few more tries." Lucius answered primly.

"Good. I'd like to give Lysander a try with Occlumency and Legilimency. Rodolphus, would you mind teaching Ginny about attack tactics?" Tom asked.

"Of course, Tom. I shall show Miss Weasley to her room after the lesson." Rodolphus Lestrange said, leading Ginny out of the room.

Tom stood and excused Lysander and himself, and led Lysander to his study.

The room was of medium size, a large mahogany desk in the middle taking up most of the room. The room was done in warms reds, browns, and greens.

"This is my study, obviously." Tom said softly.

"Occlumency and Legilimency, Tom? I already know those." Lysander said, getting to the point.

"Yes, of course, I know that. I've tested your shields discreetly before." Tom waved him off.

"Then why are we in here? What am I learning?" Lysander asked, confused.

Tom frowned, "Everything isn't about learning and training, Lysander. I want you to think of this as your home."

"Look, I'm sorry. Having a home just doesn't feel normal to me." Lysander said quickly.

"I know, Lysander. Just decorate your room and explore the Manor or whatever you want. I'll show you to your room, then." Tom replied, leading Lysander out of the room and muttering something that sound suspiciously like 'damn muggles', under his breath.

Lysander's room was up the stairs and down the hall from Tom's. The large bathroom was across the hall and directly in front of Lysander's bedroom door.

"I will leave you here. You know painting spells and such, there's also a large bookshelf in there with some books you might like. Call if you need anything." Tom said outside of his door, before heading back down the hallway.

Lysander entered the room lazily, tossing his shirt off in the general direction of the bed, after closing the door behind him.

"Well hello to you, too." drawled a voice sarcastically.

Lysander jumped, spinning around towards the voice. "Severus? Why are you in here?" he asked.

"You need to feed, idiot child." Severus teased.

"Oh." Lysander said, embarrassed.

"Come, child." Severus said simply, resting himself against the head bored on Lysander’s bed.

Lysander slowly walked up to the side of the bed, not sitting down. Severus rolled his eyes, and scooped the boy up into his arms, pulling him so he was sitting sideways in Severus' lap.

"Feed, Lysander." Severus commanded gently, bearing his neck for Lysander to feed from.

Lysander lent forward slowly, wrapping his left arm around Severus' shoulder and burying it in his hair.

Lysander kissed the skin in font of him softly, licking it gently. The sent of Severus' warm, pulsing blood called to him, and he quickly let his canine teeth come in. He broke the skin quickly, the warm pulse of blood rushing to meet him period.

Lysander quickly hardened; the blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Hermione and Ginny's blood was enjoyable, of course, but they just couldn't compare with the soft rushing of Severus' blood. The blood tasted _alive_.

Lysander pulled away almost sadly, stopping the flow of blood with his tongue.

Severus muttered a Cleaning Charm under his breath for both of them. He gently pulled Lysander out of his lap, before standing up and straightening his clothes.

"Wait! Stay here tonight, please? Just to sleep?" Lysander asked quickly before Severus could leave.

"Lysander, I'm not so sure that's wise." Severus replied, smiling sadly.

"Please? It might help to have some one here with me after a nightmare. You don't have to if you don't want to, though." he added softy.

"Fine," answered Severus uncomfortably, lying down beside Lysander on the bed.

"What nightmares, Lysander?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow, a respectable distance between Lysander and himself.

"I dream of the past, mostly. You've seen some of it through our Occlumency lessons, actually. Other times I dream of the future." Lysander replied, both of them whispering.

"I have. How is the future a nightmare?" Severus questioned curiously.

"There is no guarantee I will even have a future." Lysander stated simply.

Severus smiled softy at him, "What kind of future do you want?" he asked.

"As cliché as it sounds, I want a family." Lysander smiled back at him.

"No, Lysander, it's not cliché. It actually sounds kind of nice." Severus replied sleepily.


End file.
